


I only miss you when I'm breathing.

by WideEyedWanderingGypsy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, First Love, Flashbacks, Heartache, Memories, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WideEyedWanderingGypsy/pseuds/WideEyedWanderingGypsy
Summary: "Her feet pounded the pavement. Her breath caught in her throat. A stitch roared in her side. Her body begged for release but she couldn’t stop now. Not after all this. Her mind buzzed for an escape route and the blood steadily dripped down her arm. Please let this work. She prayed before turning quickly on the spot. She wished with all her heart and might that she would end up somewhere safe. An image of a park she had seen briefed popped into her mind and with a crack; she gave herself up to the darkness."Sirius Black wasn't the "love them and leave them" type of man everyone assumed he was. The second his eyes met hers, he knew that this is what he had been waiting for.The story of Sirius Black's true love as told by Sirius and Remus to Harry, Hermione, Ron and the Weasley Clan during their fifth year after Arthur is attacked.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> I am new to this site so please bare with me as I attempt to find my way around it.  
> I would love some feedback no matter if yiuo thought it was good or terrible. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.  
> Gypsy

It was days like this that I found the hardest to deal with even after all these years. It was the warm sun through the window that reminded me of her hugs, the fresh breeze that reminded me of the broom rides we took. It was the way the sun beamed down on a chair and transported me back to our own house and a certain armchair that the sun hit in the afternoon where I would find her curled up with a book and smile just for me. It was the fresh oranges on the table that reminded me of her scent and the large empty open space in the house seemed to constantly remind me exactly what I was missing. The hole in my chest just seemed to get bigger and bigger. 

“Sirius?” a voice interrupted my thoughts. I shook away the memories and turned towards the doorway. Harry stood there nervously twitching from one foot to the other. He, along with Hermione and the Weasley tribe had been staying with me for a few days. With only a few weeks until Christmas, it was a welcomed change to the dense quiet I was getting used to. It helped to ignore the hole for just a bit longer. 

“Come in Harry.” I waved the boy forward. He was such a skinny little thing. Another stark reminder of what I had missed out on. Raising my godson and giving him the life he deserved. This day wasn’t going to be easy; I seemed to have found myself in a funk. Harry slowly made his way in the parlour and sank into the chair opposite mine.  
“What’s wrong pup?” I prompted after a few minutes of silence. He took a deep breath.

“I need your help.” He rushed out, blushing madly. I bit the inside of my lip to stop a grin emerging. 

“Girl troubles right?” I couldn’t hold back my smile at the look of shock on his face. “Come on boy, you are talking to THE Sirius Black. I would know girl troubles anywhere.” I leant my forearms on my knees and lent forward. “Who’s the lucky bird?” Harry went bright red and muttered something under his breath. 

“Sorry pup didn’t catch that.” I smirked. Harry mumbled something again. My smirk turned into a smile. It was clear that this boy felt deeply for the girl in question and I didn’t get through Hogwarts based on my looks alone. I was the first one to realise that James really did like Lily and he wasn’t just playing it for the school after all. But it was also blindingly clear that Harry was a lot like Lily when it came to not wanting to blurt out a secret. 

“Do I know her?” I asked. Harry nodded. “Well that only narrows the list down slightly seeing as I feel like I know everyone. Does she go to Hogwarts?” another nod. “It’s not McGonagall is it?” He looked up at me with a grimace.  
“Sirius!” he groaned. 

“Yeah I know. I need to obliverate that one from the mind as well.” I shuddered. Harry smiled. 

“Wanna just put me out of my misery and tell me?” I asked softly. “You can trust me you know?”

“Of course I know. That’s why I am here. It’s just…well complicated.”

“I remember being in this same position with your dad.” I leant back in the chair and crossed a leg over my knee. 

“Really?” his eyes widened. I smiled and nodded. 

“Everyone thought your father oozed confidence and couldn’t keep anything quiet. It was the opposite actually when it concerned him. He always had a thing for your mother, right from day one. But he didn’t realise how deep until about fifth year.” I chuckled at the memory.

“What happened?” Harry asked leaning forward. I forgot how much about his parents he must not know and felt a surge of anger for all those years wasted. I made a vow when I escaped that I would help him in any way I could and it seemed that telling him about his parents would certainly help. 

“He was always teasing her and making stupid comments that only a young boy could. He thought that being an idiot would get her attention but your mother was a class of her own and hated him for everything he did.” I smiled. “It tore him up and at the same time made him be an even bigger idiot. But then one day after a particularly nasty History lesson we were sitting on the couch in the common room and he was silent. Peter was in the kitchens and Remus was lying down with a bit of a headache. It was close to the full moon.” Harry nodded in sympathy and understanding. 

“I asked him what he was moping about and he said one word. Lily. I of course gave him a bit of ribbing and teasing but he was serious. He looked at me dead in the eye and shook his head. It’s not like that anymore, he said. I think I love her. I laughed myself stupid until I realised he had only worked it out himself and it seemed to scare the piss out of him.” We chuckled. “He was a good man your father.”

“Did he stop saying stupid things to her?” Harry asked. 

“Oh Merlin no if anything it got worse.” A new voice interrupted us. We turned and saw Remus standing in the doorway smiling.

“Hello professor.” Harry said standing up. 

“Please. I haven’t been you professor in a couple of years now. Call me Remus.” Harry nodded, a little unsure. 

“So what’s going on here? A little walk down memory lane?” Remus walked in and sat at the armchair next to mine, across from Harry’s. 

“The pup has some girl trouble and came to the best person for advice.” I winked as Harry went red again. 

“Ah that explains a lot. Why else would you tell him how pathetic James was when it came to women? Most people think he was as smooth as you.” I playful swiped at the back of his head. 

“So what seems to be the problem then?” Remus asked turning to Harry.

“I just want to be able to go up to her and tell her I like her.” He mumbled looking at his hands. 

“Well why not just do it then?” 

“Because it’s hard! They always travel in packs and you can’t ask to talk to one because you just know that they are all judging you and then when you do get one on their own all they do is giggle and flutter their eyelashes at you and you end up tongue tied and looking like a fool and nothing you planned to say comes out and it just…it’s hard and then there’s the chance that she could say yes and then what do you do? Or worse, she can reject you and you are left upset and looking like a total fool and you just know that you are going to be the talk of the girls for ages and you’ll never be able to ask one of them out again because they will always remember that one time you screwed up.” He said in one big breathe. Remus and I looked at each other and held back our laughter.

“Pup, you have battle dementors and Voldemort and a few girls are what scare you?” I couldn’t help but laugh. His face fell and I leant over and patted his hand.

“See the funny side of it Harry. What you are suffering is exactly the same as what we have all gone through. It’s perfectly natural.” 

“Unless you are Sirius Black and then you have absolutely no shame when it comes to talking to a girl and the crowds of laughing women have no effect. For us lesser men, I understand exactly how hard it is.” Remus chuckled. 

“So what do I do?” 

“Well first you have to get her alone or ask her something that you know she will have the answer to. Your father was a fan of asking for help with his homework. Never worked out mind you as Lily could see right through him but had to give the boy credit. Could that work?” Remus continued. Harry nodded. 

“But then what? How do you get to the point where you can just blurt it out?” 

“The best course of action is patience. See where it goes. If you ask for tutoring or extra help or advice or something, it gets them alone and opens them up. If they seem to be relaxed around you and comfortable you know that you have a chance of it not totally blowing up in your face.” 

“Well….what happens if there is two of them?” Harry mumbled. I raised my eyebrows and smirked. 

“Good on you pup.” I winked. Remus on the other hand shook his head. 

“Well in the case of two girls, you have to simple look inside and find out who you like more and then make your move with that one.” He said diplomatically. I nodded in agreement. 

“And if one of them is the sister of my best friend and has many other brothers who could possible beat the lights outta me?” he rushed out. It took me a second to work out what it was that he said. 

“You like Ginny Weasley?” Remus beat me to it. I looked at Harry with raised eyebrows. I will admit it, to myself of course, but I couldn’t see them together. Sure, she was a fiery red head who knew how to handle herself and was very nice. But she seemed to….typical for Harry. She was also too much like Molly for my liking at times and would end up crushing Harry. Harry was now a tomato red.

“It’s not like I planned it. It just happened.” he mumbled. 

“I can see why it would cause you a little worry. Those boys are wrapped around her little finger.” I said stroking my moustache. “Would Ron and the boys be okay with you dating Ginny?” Harry shook his head.

“I don’t think Ron would like the idea. He is really protective of her and when she was dating Dean Thomas, he seemed to really dislike him afterwards. I don’t even know if they are dating anymore. Is it a bad thing that I like her?” he looked so lost and young in that moment. 

“No pup not at all. It’s understandable. I mean she hangs out with you guys at school, you’re in the same house at school and on the holidays you spend a lot of time with her family. It was only a matter of time until you started questioning yourself and seeing her in a new light.”

“I agree with Sirius Harry. You have done nothing wrong but if you are worried about your friendship with Ron and the boys, maybe you should talk to him about it subtlety. The only other real option is for you to stop liking her and move on if you don’t want to go through the whole thing with Ron.” Remus sat back in his chair. Harry sighed deeply. 

“What about the other one? Is she a sister of a friend too?” I asked. Harry shook his head and blushed again. 

“She’s even more complicated.” He looked up and bit his lip. “I…I think…I may like her…love her even.” He looked back at his feet. I looked at Remus who smiled. 

“Then there’s really no competition then Harry. If you love this second girl then it seems the logical step would be to go with her.” 

“But I don’t know if it is love. I mean I really like Ginny and I have a lot in common with her and we can talk about things really easy and she really laid back and calm and gets it. But then I also fell the same way about….the second one.” It was clear that he was trying to hide the mystery girl’s name. I had my own suspicions but didn’t want to embarrass the poor boy any further. It was taking a lot of trust and balls to sit here and hash out his potential love life with two people he had only really known in passing for the better part of two years. I felt a warm pulse in my chest just thinking about the trust and love he had for us. James would be proud. Thinking of James made me realise that it should be here with him talking about his first love and how to deal with it. James would be so proud of the man his son has become. Merlin, I missed my best friend. 

“Love is a very powerful thing Harry.” Remus was saying. 

“I don’t know if it is love. It’s strong though. I mean whenever I am around her I get butterflies and tingles and I’m always afraid I’m going to say something stupid but she knows me so I’m not sure if it would matter to her. I want to be around her all the time and when I’m not I always think about her. I dream about her sometimes and how it might be being with her. There’s time when we are sitting together and all I want to do is reach over and hold her hand or hug her or…” He stopped and took a breath. “I’m not sure what love is or how it feels but if it’s anything like this then I wanna feel more. I wanna forget the world and Voldemort and I would do anything to make her smile and when she is upset it hurts me especially if I am the reason she is hurt. I just want to make her happy like she makes me. Isn’t that what love is?” he said looking at us. I slumped back in my chair. I was left feeling like I had been hit by a stunner. I had said the exactly same words once upon a time about someone I had loved. Her frightened face swam in front of me and I could hear her screaming my name ring in my ears. 

“Sirius!” Remus’s voice pulled me from the memories. I shook all thoughts of her out of my head and tuned back in. “Are you ok?” I nodded. 

“Sorry what were you saying?” I asked shaking off the lingering thoughts.

“Harry here asked if you had ever been in love.” Remus gave me a look. He would deflect for me if I needed. He knew how hard it was for me to talk about her. I felt a rush of emotion towards my friend. 

“Well I believe this talk may need tea. Or something stronger.” I smiled a smile I knew Remus would know was fake and stood to make my way to the kitchen. 

“Were you really in love?” Harry asked once we were sitting at the table. He and Remus had tea while I nurse a firewhiskey. It was going to be needed if I went down this path. There was a small part of me that wanted to keep it to myself but that wasn’t fair. If it wasn’t for a nasty twist of fate, she would be here too and smothering Harry with love. He had a right to know about her…it just didn’t make it any easier. Molly was miraculously missing from the kitchen which eased my fears a little bit. She had been on a mission to clean this place up. How she was yet to realise Harry was missing was beyond me. She had been working those kids and any other unsuspecting adult who fell into her trap since they had come here. 

“Is it so hard to believe?” I replied to Harry, buying myself some time to calm down the inner rantings. 

“Not really. We’ve always been told you were a bit of a player.” He smiled. “It’s nice to know that even the great Sirius Black fell for a girls charms and makes me feel better to know that I’m not such an idiot.” 

“You are nothing more than a typical male my boy. Those females will dig their claws in and you won’t even know it. Crafty witches.” I took a swig and relished in the burn down my throat. 

“So what happened? Who was she?” Harry asked. 

“Harry, I don’t think we should…” Remus tried to interrupt but I laid a hand on his arm. 

 

“Thanks mate. But it’s ok.” I smiled and he nodded. 

“I was in love once. With one of the most amazing people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. She was tough and strong and had a wit sharper than a goblins blade. She was the most beautiful person in the world.” I took a sip before dropping the bomb shell. “She was my wife.” Harry’s jaw dropped open.

“You were married?! When? How? What? Why didn’t I ever know about her?” His eyes were as wide as saucers. I chuckled. 

“Yes, after we graduated, I asked and she said yes and it’s called commitment and you never asked.” I winked. He opened his mouth to no doubt ask more questions but we were interrupted by Hermione and Ron, followed closely by Ginny ad the twins. 

“Sorry. Are we interrupting something?” Hermione stopped in the doorway upon seeing the three of us. It must have looked like a serious conversation. Remus was staring at me, waiting for me to explode, Harry was still gaping at me and I was nursing a rather large firewhiskey. I liked the little brunette. She was a spitfire and sharp as a tack. She reminded me so much of…

“Not at all my dear.” Remus said leaning back in his chair. He obviously thought that the arrival of the kids would defer any talks. But I had made up my mind. I needed to talk about her. Sure, Remus and I would sit around and talk about the old days but it wasn’t the same. Harry at the very least deserved to know about her. Maybe telling her story would ease the guilt and pain. It was worth a try.

“I was just about to tell Harry here how I met my wife.” I smiled grimly at them. The room feel silent. 

“You were married?” Ginny broke the silence. I nodded. “How did we not know about this?”

“You buggers never asked.” I grinned, trying to keep the mood cheerful. They walked in and sat around the table. Much to my amusement, Ginny sat next to a now blushing Harry. I wouldn’t forget to push him about revealing the mystery girls name either and sent him a wink to show him he wasn’t off the hook just yet. Hermione sat on his other side, Ron next to her and the twins sat next to Ginny. Remus waved his wand and got a fire roaring to warm the cold room. Another wave of his wand has tea brewing and cups passed around.

“What happened Sirius? How come we never met her?” Ginny asked as the tea was poured into cups and sugar and cream was passed around. Hermione frowned and bit her lip. She was a smart girl that one. It was clear that she had worked it out. 

“It was a very long time ago and a terrible boring story and I strongly doubt you all want to sit here listening to me ramble on.” I said, wanting to give them an out. It was a long story…if I was going to tell them about her I wanted to do it justice and start from the beginning. It would be the first time in a long time I would get to tell the story to those who had no idea who she was. It was humbling and scary and a small part of me wanted to keep her locked away inside me. But I was immediately drowned by the cried of protests. 

“I want to hear about the broad who tamed Sirius Black.” The twins yelled.

“I want to know how you fell in love.” Ginny said.

“I just want to know.” said Harry. It was clear he was looking for stories about his parents and even maybe a little tip on how to handle his own love life. 

“Was she hot?” Ron asked. 

“Only if you want o Sirius. It is your choice.” Hermione said softly. I threw her a smile, grateful there was at least one person other than Remus who understood, even if it wasn’t to the same degree. 

“I’ll tell you but on one condition. I will tell it from the very beginning as to do it justice. It will be long and will take a while and it will probably get you into trouble with Molly for not cleaning.” I was expecting a shudder or remorse or something other than the looks of glee.  
“We accept your terms.” The twins said with everyone else nodding. 

“Okay then. Don’t blame me if you get bored.” Remus nudged me with his elbow. 

“Don’t be modest. It doesn’t suit you. This story is pretty much a modern day version of those muggle fairy tales.” I grinned at him and shrugged. 

“Please Sirius?” Harry asked. I couldn’t deny that kid anything. 

“Okay but don’t blame me when Molly comes in here and has a shit fit.” They laughed and nodded. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

“It started one dark night seventeen years ago….”


	2. Found You

Her feet pounded the pavement. Her breath caught in her throat. A stitch roared in her side. Her body begged for release but she couldn’t stop now. Not after all this. Her mind buzzed for an escape route and the blood steadily dripped down her arm. 

The men behind her yelled and she could feel their anger mounting. She didn’t blame them. If someone had escaped her watch, she would be angry too. One of the thugs must have thrown something as she felt a sharp piercing pain in her left shoulder. Not stopping to assess the wound, she ripped what felt like a blade out and continued to run. A large beefy man stepped out in front of her from an ally way. He was as tall as he was wide, with blonde hair that stuck to his Neanderthal brow. He smirked, showing his rotten teeth.

“Got cha now.” He licked his lips. She skidded to a stop a few feet away from the mountain of a man. She turned and saw four men coming up from behind. She desperately wished she could catch her breath but there was no time. Turning around she faced the single man, determining that he was the easiest option. He held a pair of silver handcuffs and a promise of more damage. Gathering her courage and what little strength she had left she ran full pelt at the man. 

The impact was a lot harder than she expected. They both fell to the ground hard. The breath was knocked out of her as the man drove his fist into her sternum. She drove the palm of her hand into his jaw and followed through with an elbow to his temple. She pushed off of him none to gently and hurried on. The combination of a bruised sternum and a stitch begged for her to stop but the urge for freedom fuelled her on. Too long she had been caged like an animal, the punching bag of lesser men. She knew if she stopped that would be her end.   
The blood from new wounds dripped steadily down over old bruises. Her heart pounded in her ear. Her left eye was swollen and her throat threated to close from thirst but still she ran. Left, right, left again. These twisting streets and alleyways had become an ally for the scared girl chasing freedom. Please. She begged anyone listening. Please just let me live.

Suddenly, a man jumped out of nowhere and swung a blade towards her. She managed to dodge the blade full on but felt it nick her cheek. With a gasp, the sudden attack sent her to the ground. The man pounced on her and held the blade to her throat while pinning her arms to her side with his long legs.

“Move. I dare you.” He sneered. Gasping from pain and lack of oxygen in her chest she felt the cold feeling of dread wash over her. “Give me one reason to cut your pretty little head off bitch.” She spat in his face and got a backhand with the blade handle for her efforts. She felt her lip burst and a strong pain radiated up her jaw. The coldness of the steel sliced a small warning cut at the base of her throat.

“Here! I have her!” the man called before looking down at her again. She glared at him with every bit of hate that filled her body. “They’ll be here soon and you’ll be right back where you belong. Although, you do look like mighty fine right here underneath me.” He licked up her neck. She snarled and tried to fight against him. He simply laughed at her.

“You don’t have the strength do you?” He mocked her. “Don’t worry, this is nothing. When we get you back, the only thing you’ll be feeling is pain. We have so much to show you. Was this brief taste of fresh air worth it?” Her stomach dropped. There were a million and one things they could have planned for her, each more horrible than the last. She couldn’t be caught, not after all this. With a sudden burst of strength she lifted her head and smashed it into his nose and followed through with knee to his kidneys. She ignored the pain in her neck from leaning into the knife.   
Wrapping her legs around his skinny waist, she heaved her weight backward until he found himself underneath her.  
“I’ll gut you like a…” she never found out what he’d gut her like. Using the adrenaline scorching her veins, she punched him once, twice, three times in the face before grabbing his ears and cracking his skull on the ground beneath them. Grabbing the knife from his still fingers she picked herself up. Stumbling a few feet, she leant against the side of a building and took a shuddering breath. Too close. She ripped the bottom of the dirty ratty cloak she managed to steal from her captives and made a long strip. Biting her lip against the pain she tied it tightly around the wound on her shoulder to stem the blood flow. The rest of her injuries would have to wait. She could feel them starting to take their toll. Blood loss mixed with starvation and beatings were never good. Taking another deep breath and ignoring the protest of her lungs, she pushed off the wall. She could hear footsteps entering the street. 

Please let this work. She prayed before turning quickly on the spot. She wished with all her heart and might that she would end up somewhere safe. An image of a park she had seen briefed popped into her mind and with a crack; she gave herself up to the darkness.

_________________________ PAGE BREAK: __________________________________

In a park not too far away, two young boys sat on the swings, staring at the dirt in front of them. They were tall and lanky with an air of confidence about them. One had long wavy hair that sat just under his ears while the other had the same coloured hair yet it stuck up in all directions. They looked like brothers from a distance. The only difference was the eyes and glasses.   
“Do you think this year will be any different?” the bespectacled boy asked. 

“Dunno mate. Things are slowly changing and not for the good.” His friend shook his long hair out of his face. “This dark lord tosser is getting worse, worlds turning to shit and here we are waiting to go back and hide behind the castle walls like good boys to sit some wankery exams that won’t be any use if the dark tosser wins.” He turned to his friend. “Nah I think it will all be the same Prongs.” 

“I know you’re shitty but no need to take it out on me. One would think that that close call with those muggle police would have cheered you up.” Prongs, otherwise known as James Potter shoved his friend Sirius Black. He of course was talking about the incident just before Christmas that involved the two young wizards being chased by cops while speeding on their motorbikes. It was all fun and games until three wizards dressed in black robes and masks attacked them. They ended up raising the police car up and into the brooms allowing for the boys to get away. Thank Merlin they were both of age. 

“Yes Prongs I love being attacked and then yelled at by mum. Highlight of my life so far.” Sirius rolled his eyes. The boys had arrived home a little scared but most pumped and were laughing and high fiving, until they saw the look on Dorea Potter’s face. All traces of laughter left, leaving way for fear and a sudden understanding of where the Potter temper came from. 

“You need to get laid.” James said matter of factly after a few minutes of silence. 

“You need to shut the hell up.” Sirius barked back. 

“Seriously, what is wrong with you?” there was clearly something else going on in his friends head and not one to let another suffer alone, James was determined to help his brother in all but blood. 

“I’m not sure I want to go back.” Sirius said a few minutes later. James was shocked.

“Home?”

“Nah, Hogwarts. I’m not sure if the education board will allow us to learn what we need to fight this bastard.” Sirius turned to James. “I don’t want to be hiding behind stone walls. I want to be out there, fighting. Don’t you? We’re eighteen for Christ sake and what have we done with our lives? A few pranks, broken heart so what? There is a war brewing Prongs and I for one don’t want to be on the sideline watching the world crumble around our ears when I am perfectly capable of fighting for it!” Sirius’s face was lit up with passion and need.

“I get you. You think I like sitting on my arse doing nothing? The woman I love is muggle born…the very blood lines that these nutcases are targeting. They won’t let us fight until we graduate. We won’t graduate unless we go. We are stuck mate and the only option I see if that we learn everything and more and prepare ourselves to kick death eater ass when we graduate. People are dying and I want to be as armed as I can be to protect mine against them. They won’t let us into the Auror Core without NEWTs anyway the pricks.”

“Pfft you’re not fooling anyone. You only wanna go back to be with Lilykins.” The talk had turned too serious for them to handle. James was right though. Without their NEWT scores they had nothing. They needed to kick ass in lessons, graduate, get through training and then they were free to take down as many of the Pureblood bastards as they could.   
“Damn right I do. If Dumbledore had any sense, I will be Headboy and she will be Headgirl and we will get it on in the private rooms.” The boys laughed.

“No one in their right bloody mind would make you Headboy mate. Remus is a shoe in.” Sirius shoved his friend.

“Even better. I can use the pretence of visiting Remus to see her all the time! What about you? Who is your conquest this year?”

“Dunno. I’m kind of bored of the same old crap. They are obsessive and annoying. Great tits though. Guess I think I’ll go for someone with a bit more…life.”

“Are you serious? ‘A bit more life’? Please. There is no one in the world with more life and pep than Cindy Crossley. Half the bloody castle heard you two going for it in the broom closet.” James laughed. Cindy was the number one fan of the Sirius Black fan club and his go to girl when he needed a shag and didn’t want the effort. 

“You’re just jealous Lilykins thinks you are a toerag.” 

“She does not. She’ll come to her senses and see what a catch I am thank you very much.” James puffed out his chest and winked. “Give me a month and Lily will be on my arm.” Sirius snorted and kicked his friend off his swing before standing off of his. 

“And they reckon I have the ego. I will eat one of Peter’s socks if she says yes to you before next Christmas.” Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“That’s four months! Plenty of time. I’ll make sure to tell Peter not to wash any of his socks just for you.” Both boys looked a little green at the thought. Their smallest friend had a problem with personal hygiene enough as it was.  
“Deal?” Sirius held out his hand. 

“Deal.” James shook it with a smirk. The moment was broken between the two by a loud crack.

“What in Merlin’s baggy underwear was that?” Both boys had their wands out and poised for an attack. Sirius scanned the area while James scanned the grounds. 

“Sounded like apparting.” James whispered back. “But where?” Sirius put a finger to his lips and pointed in the direction of where the noise came from. He turned to James who nodded once and made their way towards the line of bushes. Sirius took a deep breath and pushed the bush out of the way, James had his wand out in front of him to stun whoever was there. To their amazement, they found a still body. It was hard to make out what sex it was in this light but there was no mistaking the tell tales signs of someone in need.

“They’re covered in blood.” Sirius mumbled crouching down. 

“Lumos.” James lit up his wand and felt his eyebrow disappear. Whoever this was had been in one hell of a fight. There were patches of blood on their leg, arms, torso and even their neck. A hood covered most of the persons face. 

“I suppose we should have a look at who we have here yeah? You never know, it might be someone we know.” Sirius mumbled to James. 

“And if it’s not?” James asked, his eyes never leaving the still body. The whole situation had him spooked. 

“Then we leave it here and floo aurors.” They nodded in agreeance. Sirius swallowed hard before reaching over to remove the hood when a pale hand shot out and grabbed his arm. He was embarrassed to say that he squeaked like a mouse. James pointed the lit wand at the body. Shock and horror washed over both boys as they realised the person lying in a pool of blood was no older than they were…and a girl. She had pulled herself into a sitting position and was staring at the boys with trepidation and fear. Her face was grey with exhaustion and her cheek bone had sunk in. lips were cracked and bleeding and a massive bruise was forming on her cheek, just under a small cut which had bled down the side of her face. Her left eye was swollen shut and her nose looked to be busted but Sirius couldn’t help being drawn to the brilliant blue swollen eye that stared at him. She looked resigned and tired, much older than what they guessed her to be. Her breath caught in her throat and she coughed deeply. A trickle of blood escaped the corner of her mouth.

“What happened?” he asked her softly. She let go of his arm and lay back on the ground, the fight seemingly leaving her. She was giving up. 

“Nu-mi pasă.” She mumbled. 

”What? What did you say?” Sirius asked leaning closer but it was no use. The girl had fallen unconscious again. Sirius frowned before turning to James.

”What do we do?” he asked. James shook his head.

”She needs a hospital. But she’s obviously not from here so it might freak her out even more. Maybe she was running.” 

”What from though?” both boys looked back at the girl. The quickened rise and fall of her chest was the only indication she was actually alive. She looked beaten. In more ways than one.

”Let’s take her home and get mum to look at her.” Sirius said slipping his arms under the girl and lifting her up. He was shocked that she was so light. He could also feel her spine sticking out. 

”I don’t know Padfoot what happens if she’s dangerous?” James argued.

”I doubt she can do anything. Once your mum fixes her up, we can send her on her way.” Sirius stared at his friend. ”We cant leave her here.”

”Right. Come one. I’ll lead, you carry.” James shook his head and put all his trust in Sirius. Deep down he knew this was the right thing to do. With the way their ministry was going, she was likely to be put away as a death eater or some other ridiculous charge. 

”Mum!” James called as they entered the Potter home. ”MUM!” Dorea all but ran down the stairs.

“What on earth?!” she stopped suddenly at seeing Sirius carrying a bloodied body. “What the hell happened?” She exclaimed. 

“We’re not sure. We were at the park and then we heard an apparition crack and then we found her.” James said.

“Why bring her here? She obviously needs St Mungos.”

“We can’t mum. She looked petrified when she came to and then it was almost as if she just gave up. We…I think she may be in trouble.” Sirius said softly. Dorea sighed. Both she and Charlus had heard of the rumours surrounding that pureblood maniac. They were kidnapping and torturing young women muggle and witch, and keeping them captive for sex and practice. Dorea shuddered at the thought of what this girl went through. 

“Okay. We’ll put her in…”

“My room.” Sirius said interrupting her. James raised an eyebrow. “I found her. I am responsible for her. Please?” Dorea nodded and lead the way towards his bedroom. The Potters had another five rooms spare but no one said anything. 

“Put her on the bed Sirius. James, go and get my healing book please and the potion kit.” James hurried to carry out his instructions. Sirius gently laid the unconscious girl on the bed, making sure not to bunch up the ratty cloak around her. He brushed her matted hair off her face and stepped back. Against the red of his sheets, she already looked dead. She looked so small, so frail. She had obviously gone through hell judging by the wounds he could see and the state of her clothes and skin. He frowned. Why would someone do something like this?

“Can you help her?” Sirius asked in a small voice. 

“I will certainly try.” She patted him on the shoulder. “Now come and give me a hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about 6 chapters already done up so I will either put it all up or try and space myself.  
> As always, please let me know what youu think.


	3. Who would do that?

Sirius felt the deep sea of rage build up inside of him. Dorea had removed the cloak and the injuries became clearer. A large tear on the girl’s right side wept through her clothes. Two dark stains indicated a bleeding wound above her right hip and left shoulder. Her clothes were torn, stained and filthy. There were finger marks around her neck, bruises and cuts covering her face and a cut across her neck. Her face as swollen and blood smeared. Her fingers twitched and her arms clenched repeatedly. She looked broken and as if she had been through hell. He clenched his fists. 

“Oh Merlin.” Dorea gasped throwing her hands to her mouth. There was no doubt in his mind that this girl had been held for a very long time. Had she been a prisoner of Death Eaters or was there another player on the field that no one knew about? 

“Bloody hell.” He turned and saw James at his shoulder holding a large bowl of hot water with a large text book under his arm and a potion bag hanging off his wrist. His face had gone pale and he was biting his lip. “What the hell happened to her?”

“We have yet to diagnose her to see the extent. It could be something less…sinister.” Dorea shook herself slightly and took a deep breath. “James, put the bowl on the bedside table. Good thinking by the way. Water will work better than a cleaning spell especially if she has been cursed.” Another wave of fury rushed through Sirius. She was a child! Younger if not the same age as him and James and here she was lying her like a broken soldier, torn from a brutal battle. Dorea took another breath.

“If you both wish to leave now I will not hold it against you. I don’t know what I am dealing with and I fear it may get worse once we remove the rest of her clothing.” She said softly not making eye contact. Sirius stood straighter.

“What do you need me to do?” He asked. James nodded next to him. Dorea smiled. She didn’t doubt for a minute that the boys would leave. They had found her and therefor would have assumed responsibility for her already. It was just in their natures to care for those who were in need and she couldn’t help but think of anyone more in need than this young girl in front of them.

“I need to cast a diagnosis spell to see what we are dealing with and then we need to hand clean her up. Then, depending on what we find we will work towards treating her and making her better. I am not the best a medical magic but you are right Sirius. If she is indeed in trouble, Mungo’s would be the first place they search.” With a wave of her wand, a soft white glow escaped and wove its way around the girl. It moved slowly up and down her body, causing her skin to illuminate. The bruising, old and new, stood out under the light and the damage done became a little clearer. 

Hovering above her body, small words became clear. It wasn’t the best list and was known to only show the more serious injuries but it would do for now. Anything to get things healing quicker. 

“Cracked cheekbone cuts on left ear, cheek, mouth, scalp and neck. Broken nose and swollen throat.”

“What does that mean Mum?” James asked. 

“She was choked for a long time and constantly. Judging be the hand prints, it was done the muggle way. There’s also scar tissue around her neck.” Dorea frowned at that. “She was chained around the neck?” 

“Could muggles have done this?!” Sirius asked shocked. Dorea shook her head.

“Some of her cuts are from a cursed blade. Some are curses… and….lingering effects of over exposure to the Crucio curse.” Dorea shook her head sadly. “Death Eaters.” She took a deep breath and continued to read the diagnosis. 

“Three broken ribs, two previously broken ribs that didn’t heal right, deep tissue bruising over both hips…” The boys paled considerable at that. There of course were rumours going around everywhere what Death Eaters were doing to young girls – witches and muggles – alike and none of stories sounded anything but sheer horror. Dorea shook her head.

“She wasn’t raped. Odd, that’s their normal way to break young women. Thank Merlin this one escaped that fate. Broken fingers that have healed wrong. Scars, deep tissue scarring and bruising on both wrists. Small open cuts that are infected poor child. Open wound in left thigh and deep cut running down right shin. Alright boys, help me turn her over.” Sirius and James rushed forward and gently grabbed her. The girl hissed in pain but didn’t open her eyes as the boys carefully turned her onto her stomach. Sirius’ heart broke to see tears rolling down her face. Luckily for all involved, she seemed to be still passed out. Or at the very least she was quite good at pretending. He brushed her hair away from her face and sighed when she flinched subconsciously at his touch. 

“I am going to vanish the back of her clothes for better access. I think judging by the size of the blood stain, this is where we should start.” With a wave of her wand, the skin was exposed and Sirius felt his stomach roll in horror. Skin was peeled back and steadily dripping blood down the broken and bruised back. There were deep white knotted scars of past cuts underneath the new criss crosses. The flesh around the ones still bleeding had turned a deep purple, tinged with green and Sirius wasn’t too sure it was just blood leaking from it. There were bruises mixed with cuts and a large boot mark over her left rib cage. A deep purple and black bruise wove itself up the left side, a clear indication of where the broken ribs would be. 

“Torture. Some look years old though.” Dorea said softly biting her lip. “Some by wand some by hand. I don’t know if I can fix these ones dears.” She shook her head.

“Why not?” James asked unable to look away from the carnage. 

“I have a bad feeling that it would involve cutting away the dying flesh before healing it. Possibly the muggle way. I am…not qualified for this in any way.” Sirius swallowed hard against the bile threatening to overwhelm him. What kind of monster would do this to someone?

“How…how can we fix her then?” Sirius asked. Dorea placed a soft hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

“We do what we can and heal what we know. When your father gets home we will ask his opinion.” Both boys nodded. Charlus would know exactly what to do. He was head Healer at St Mungos with the poison and curse objects ward. He was used to dealing with injuries like this. Dorea wondered if her husband wouldn’t get mad at the fact that she attempted to heal someone this injured at all. 

“Okay. Let’s start by cleaning her up. Back first and then front. Gentle and by hand.”

“You need us to help?’ Sirius asked. Dorea shook her head. 

“I’ll need you to hold her down just in case.” Dorea put her wand to the side and picked up a cloth. Soaking it through, she then took a deep breath and placed it gently on the girls back. The girl tensed and her eyes flew open. Before any of them could move she had pushed herself up and moved away from them. Judging by the wince and whimper, it hurt her greatly. Dorea put up her hands. 

“I am so sorry dear one. Are you okay?” she asked softly. The girl frowned and crouched on the bed. Her eyes flickered around the room before settling on Dorea first, then James and finally to Sirius. Her face was swollen and looked painful but the eye that wasn’t swelled shut glared at him. Her chest heaved with quick breaths. 

“We’re not here to hurt you.” He said raising his hands as well. She frowned deeper. 

“Does she understand us?” James mumbled. Sirius shrugged. 

“Do you understand us?” Dorea asked softly. The girl pushed her self-further away. “Take that as a no.” 

“What are we going to do?” James asked his mum. 

“I am not sure… Sirius what are you doing?” she hissed. Sirius ignored her. He kept his hands high and stepped closer to the bed. The girl’s lip trembled and it damn near broke his heart. 

“My name is Sirius. Sirius Black. Stupid bloody name I know but it’s mine. This is Dorea Potter. She takes in strays and those who have been hurt and cares for them until they are strong enough to be happy.” Her eye darted to Dorea who smiled softly. “I can’t begin to try to understand what you’ve been through and for all of it, I am sorry. But I promise you we are not here to hurt you.” She turned back to him and eyed him wearily. “Cliché right?” she turned and looked at James before looking back him.

“That’s my brother in all but blood. Actually he’s a second cousin by blood technically.” Sirius shrugged. “He is the most loyal, head strong stubborn man you’ll ever meet. He won’t do anything but smother you with kindness and love and friendship.” James grinned at his best mate, although Sirius didn’t see. He crouched down onto his hunches to level eye contact. He grimaced as he noticed tremors ripple through her body and the wince on her face.

“We can fix it. All of it. We can make it be as if it never happened to you. The scars will be there but only if you want them to be.” He pulled back the cuff of his left arm and she flinched back harder and whimpered. Death Eaters then. He held out his arm for her. There was no Dark Mark but many scars from fights, his families’ torture and playing around with a werewolf once a month. 

“No mark. Not on this arm or their arms or anyone else you may meet in this house.” He grinned at her. “I know you’ve probably heard it before and it’s never been true but we’re the good guys. We only want to help because to be honest sweet cheeks, you look like shit.” He joked, hoping to get a reaction. She didn’t laugh or blush or even smile. Instead she looked at Dorea and James again before shaking her head and huddling into herself more. Sirius watched as a trail of red made its way over her hip. The wounds on her back had opened deeper. 

“You’re safe I swear it. No one here will hurt you. Please, we just want to help you.” Sirius said softly grabbing her hands. But that seemed to make it worse. The girl thrashed and turned, trying to get away from him. He let go and she pushed away again. Blood began dripping down her back, leaving rivers across her hip. Her breathes were harsh and minimal and her eye darted around looking for an exit. 

“Sirius you berk!” James snapped. 

“She was scared! I was trying to make her feel better!” Sirius argued. Dorea pulled out her wand in case she needed to prevent the girl from doing more damage to herself but that seemed the wrong thing to do. The girl looked positively hysterical. 

“Vă rog. Nu mai. Nu mai.” She begged her shaking hands out in front of her. “Vă rog.” Sirius turned to Dorea who shook her head. It wasn’t a language she was familiar with. 

“My wand is to help, not to hurt you.” Dorea raised her hands to the long wand. “Only to help.” 

“She said something like that when we found her.” James added in softly. Said girl was looking at them furiously. Her hands were out stretched, fingers bent at odd angles, still shaking. Her eye’s never left Dorea’s wand.

“She is a long way from home then.” Dorea said, her eyes never leaving the girl. 

“Mum, what do we do?” Sirius asked worried the girl was going to hurt herself more. 

“Only one thing we can do boys.” And with a wave of her wand, that made the girl cry out and cower, Dorea sent a powerful sleep spell at her. The girl screamed as it shot at her, hitting her square in the chest. With her scream cut off, the girl slumped forward. Sirius leapt across the bed and caught her. 

“What the hell was that?” James asked, staring at his mum in shock.

“Multo sopor, the bewitched sleep. I don’t feel good about it so I will thank you for keeping your judgement reserved.” Dorea raised an eyebrow. “She will asleep until I remove the spell which I will do once we have finished cleaning and healing. If you do not like this method, than kindly leave now.” Dorea held back a smirk as both boys bristled and stood straighter. 

“Quick thinking mum.” James nodded once. 

“Don’t like it but it will help. And you’ll remove it as soon as you are done?” Sirius asked.

“As soon as Charlus has looked and given his verdict.” Dorea promised. “Now, let us help this poor girl.” Another wave of her wand had that sheets cleaned of the blood and a thick material lay on top. “Sirius put her down please, back up. James, go and floo your father. Best we get her healed as soon as possible.”

“What do I tell him?” James asked as Sirius placed the girl down gently. 

“Tell him…tell him we have another stray.” She winked at Sirius before stroking the girl’s hair out of her face. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------PAGE BREAK---------------------------------------------------------

Days turned into weeks and the mystery girl didn’t move a muscle. Charlus had rushed home and walked into a very odd scene. A mysterious stranger was face down on the bed, bleeding profusely over the sheets of his not-official-but-might-as-well-be son’s bed, said son was holding a thick cloth over an open wounds that seemed to be staining his hands while his wife was running her wand over cuts that looked to have been cleaned. James on the other hand was slightly green in the face with a streak of blood across his face. Determining that it wasn’t his, he took charge over the healing of the girl who he had estimated been kept prisoner for at least six years, a fact that sent both Sirius and Dorea over the edge. 

Dorea was right that the injuries on the girls back needed to be cut away and sown up. Good thing for magic otherwise there was a high possibility that she wouldn’t have survived. After a good eight hours working on her, even with the help of magic, Charlus finally came out of the room he cleared and gave a tired smile to his worried family. 

“She should be fine.” He said much to the relief of the family. “It will be a good idea to bring her out of the deep sleep slowly. Maybe leave her in there for a bit longer and then release her when it heals a little more.”  
“Does she…are they…?” Sirius asked softly. Charlus placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“She will carry scars around forever. But it’s a badge of honour I think to show just how tough she really is.” Sirius nodded. “Go on in.” Charlus said noting his gaze at the door. The boys smiled at each other and raced into the bedroom. Charlus held out hand to his eager wife.

“You and I need to have a small chat my love.”

“Is everything ok? Will she survive?” Dorea asked.

“Yes of course. She is fine. But it is regarding her and I think it will be better off said away from prying ears.” With a hand on her arm, Charlus guided his wife towards the study and away from the boys.

Now, after a few weeks of James and Sirius barely leaving her side, they were starting to get fidgety. She had been taken out of the coma like sleep two weeks ago but hadn’t woken up. Charlus claimed that it might be her body’s way of protecting her and healing her. There was something about this girl that drew the boys in. James felt a wave of protectiveness over her while Sirius felt…something else. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

He was sitting next to the bed on his favourite chair, elbows on knees and his head resting on interlaced fingers. James had rushed down stairs to make lunch. 

“Who are you mystery girl?” he mumbled. Not knowing her name was something that was annoying both boys. But there was no indication of whom or where she came from. The only thing Dorea found in her cloak pocket was a very old, very dirty golden chain with a small engraved locket. Before the boys had a chance to look at it properly, Dorea swooped in and too it away, muttering something about secrets being their own. The only word that they could make out was Mar before it was torn away from them. A small groan filled the room. Sirius looked up and saw the girl stirring. He bolted out of his chair and ran over to the doorway.

“James! She is waking up!” he yelled. I heard thundering footsteps as James tore around the corner. Dorea and Charlus were out for the day and had left James and Sirius in charge of making sure the wounds were clean and she was kept hydrated. She had about twelve potions she needed to take to help her build up strength and nutrients she clearly had been lacking. They had the pleasure of tipping them down her throat and hoping she didn’t choke. He walked back over to girl as James all but tore into the room.

They stood next to her bed and watched as she breathed in deeply and slowly. It looked as if she was testing to see if it was painful. She slowly moved her head to the left. Sirius raised an eyebrow at James who shrugged. Her eyebrows knitted together as she groaned and raised a hand to her head. I frowned and bit my lip. She moved her head so she was facing the ceiling and sighed. Her eyelids fluttered and she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and looked around, a scared look coming into her face. She put her hand in front of her face and marvelled at her fingers, flexing and clenching them. Sirius grinned. He knew she had to be confused. Last she had seen her hands they were bent and crooked and looked painful. 

She rolled her head towards us and his breath caught in his throat. The swelling was gone almost instantly from her face after Charlus had finished with her and it made Sirius a little more relaxed but seeing both blue eyes staring at him…was another feeling altogether. They were so blue they didn’t look real. They seemed to look straight into his soul. 

She gasped and pushed her herself as far away from them as she could, yelling out in pain. Sirius rushed over to help her but when he reached out to touch her; she hissed and took a swipe at his arm. With a yelp he snatched it back and stepped back to where James was standing. Peering down at it, he realised she had left three long scratches down his arm. James did nothing but stare at her. She slowly moved herself into a crouching position on the bed, looking as if she was going to fight us. I wondered where this strong girl came from and if it really was the hysterical weeping one from a few weeks ago. Only her shaking hands and quick breathes showed just how scared she was. He was in awe of her. Here was someone who had obviously gone through hell and nearly died but was willing to go down swinging if she had to. Sirius grinned. That was a girl he would happily admire. 

Her pale skin reflected the light around her and it seemed like she was glowing, her black hair, washed and unmated, was billowed out around her and her blue eyes held his with such intensity, it made shivers go up his spine. Her blood red lips were twisted with pain but she didn’t back down. 

“Say something.” Sirius mumbled to James.

“What do I say?” he asked quietly.

“Anything!”

“Why can’t you do it?” he whined.

“I tried to help her and she almost ripped my arm off! It’s your turn.” Sirius replied pushing him forward a little bit.

“It’s ok. We won’t hurt you.” James said softly. She frowned at us. Sirius raised an eyebrow. 

“We’re friends.” James held his hands out. She tilted her head slightly to the side. Sirius almost face palmed himself. 

“Prongs, she doesn’t understand us.” He hissed. 

“You think? She is looking at me like a slug.” James turned and hissed back. 

“Seems as if she knows you already then.” Sirius smirked when James flipped him off. “Give me ago.”

“Can you understand us?” Sirius asked stepping forward. She shrunk back from them even more. 

“We…won’t…hurt…you.” She frowned even harder. Sirius walked over to the table three feet away from her and filled the glass with water. He could feel her eyes burning into the back of his head. He walked back over to the bed and slowly handed her the glass. She slowly reached out a shaking hand and then snatched it from his hand. Sirius almost stumbled back in surprise. He had never seen anyone move so quickly.   
Her eyes never left ours as she first sniffed the water before drinking it all down in one gulp. She clung to the glass when she was done.

“My name is Sirius.” Sirius pointed to himself. “And this is James.” James waved slightly. “We were here helping you when you were awake the first time. My mum and dad healed you but said you might be sore for a while longer.” She titled her head to the side again.

“Well that proves it, she doesn’t speak English.” Sirius looked back at James who nodded.

“Come one, let’s go downstairs and wait until mum gets home. She should be home soon and that way we won’t over crowd her.” He started to walk to the door.

“We will be back soon okay? Just try and get some rest. It will be okay. You’re in safe hands.” Sirius whispered as he too slowly started towards the door. Her big blue eyes never left his. I closed the door softly and let out a sigh.

“Well that was weird. I wonder where she comes from.” James said, walking down the stairs.

“What I wanna know is how the hell she ended up here.” Sirius said. James nodded in agreement in front of him.

“And who the bloody hell did that to her.” They walked into the kitchen, James heading to the bench where the sandwiches were still laid out while Sirius walked over to the sink to run cold water over his arm. She didn’t manage to break the skin but it still stung like a bitch. 

“Although my money is still on the bloody Death Eaters. Which begs the question, why the hell would someone like them be interested in someone like her?” James took a bite of his sandwich and lent against the counter. 

“Feisty little minx isn’t she though?” Sirius chuckled as he patted his arm dry with a tea towel. He reached over to grab a sandwich but James blocked his arm. 

“Bloody hell! I didn’t think she actually got you!” James laughing, looking at the angry red lines. 

“A little bit of sympathy would be appreciated.” He chuckled and rubbed his hair.

“Oh you’re just grumpy because a girl beat you up. Wait til I tell Remus.” Sirius glared at him.

“Don’t you dare!”

“Or else what?” He smirked at Sirius.

“Or else I will tell Lily you have a Muggle disease down there that won’t go away and it’s highly contagious.” Sirius grinned as the smirk slipped off James face

“Fine, spoil sport.” He huffed. Sirius grinned and helped himself to the sandwiches. 

“I wish we knew more about her. Even if it was just her name. It’s weird calling her girl.” James said breaking the silence. Sirius swallowed and nodded. 

“It might help if we had that locket. It might have a real name other than MAR. Might be a good start.” He shrugged.

“Remind me to ask Mum about it later. See if we can’t get down to the bottom of this little mystery.” The boys chewed their sandwiches in quiet, each with their mind on the girl above them. 

“Do you think we should go and…” suddenly a loud crashing sound rang from upstairs. James and Sirius looked at each other and tore upstairs. Flinging the door open, Sirius stopped suddenly in the doorway. The girl was crumpled on the floor staring at her hand which was bleeding. The broken water jug lay next to her in pieces. 

Without thinking, Sirius went to race forward and grab her hand but before he could get very far, the girl ripped out the glass shard that was sticking out. Holding it like a dagger in front of her, she went into a wobbly defensive position. Sirius stepped hurried back a few paces. Her top lip seemed to curl up like an angry dog. She looked strong and tough…if one ignored the shaking and the quick breathes. 

“Merlin’s balls.” James gasped next to him. 

“Calm down now. We just want to help.” Sirius said holding up his hands and taking a step towards her. She let out a yell and swiped the glass shard at him. He jumped back as the makeshift weapon almost grazed his stomach. Merlin was she fast! 

“Now look, I don’t want to hurt you but mum will kill me if I let you bleed to death everywhere okay?” Sirius said softly. Her glare was fierce and cold. It seemed to him that perhaps she had lasted as long as she did before due to her sheer will power. He moved one step to the side. Her eyes never left his. He moved again and she all but growled deep in her throat. As he went to move again, she swiped out at him again. Luckily he was just out of her reach. He took a forth step and yelled “NOW!” 

James stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“We just want to heal your hand so you don’t pass out of blood loss!” he said softly. She gasped and struggled against him. Sirius drew his wand and she screamed at the sight of it. With movements too quick to follow, she brought the glass shard down into James’ leg and threw her head back into his nose. With a yell of pain and a loud crack, James let her go and she moved away from him toward Sirius.

“What the bloody hell was that for?” he demanded, pissed. She snarled at him and punched him across the face with a surprise amount of force. Heat blossomed over the side of his face and he felt his head spin due to the impact. The girl pushed past him towards the door but he grabbed her arm. With a growl he grabbed her hand as she tried to punch him again.

“Got me once shame on you, got me twice well…shame on you again.” She tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp but he just grabbed her other hand. She brought a knee up and hit him just below his groin. It hurt like a bitch but he didn’t let go. 

“You right Prongs?” he asked as the girl started to breath heavy again, the fight going out of her. She had clearly wasted too much of what little energy she had. 

“Oh just fucking dandy Pads. I have a fucking glass shard sticking out of my leg and a bleeding nose!” Sirius wanted to look back to his mate but didn’t want to give her the chance to escape again. “Hurry up and heal the crazy bint and then come heal me.” 

Sirius grabbed both of her skinny wrists in one hand and raised his wand.

“I honestly am just going to heal your hand and then you can go back to hitting James okay?” he said with as much sincerity as he could, ignoring the protests of James behind him. She whimpered and tried to pull away, which made the wound start to bled again.

“Trust me.” He whispered before putting the tip of his wand over her injured hand. It wasn’t that bad, rather shallow but all the squeezing and holding glass had made it stretch and bleed more. The girl clenched her eyes closed, a few tears escaping. His heart ached at the state they had put her in.

“Tergo.” He murmured, clearing the blood away from the wound. The girl shook violently as the magic washed over her hand. “Episkey.” The cut healed itself over and a small barely visible line was left. Sirius knew that it would disappear within minutes. He stepped back and put my wand away. The girl slowly opened her eyes and glared at Sirius. A small shiver of fear slide down his spine. She turned to her hand and stared in amazement, turning it over and stroking it as if she couldn’t believe that they had healed her. What the hell had this girl gone through? She looked up again and nodded once. He took it as a thank you and smiled. 

“You’re welcome. I told you. We are here to help not hurt you.” He smiled at her. It might have been his imagination but he was sure that she smiled softly back. The way she moved when she was attacking them blew him away. He had never seen anything like it. She really was beautiful now that she had stopped attacking them. Speaking of which…

“When you have a second Pad, reckon you can fix this bloody gaping hole in my leg?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for you - I am sorry if they are wrong but that's Google for you.
> 
> Vă rog (Romanian) - Please  
> Nu mai (Romanian) – No more.  
> Multo spoor (Latin) – “much sleep” – or long sleep – the spell for a bewitched sleep  
> Tergeo – spell for clearing up dried blood from a bleeding wound, similar to the Scouring Charm.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think.


	4. Oh how i miss you

“I’m stopping it right there.” I said, leaning back in the chair. Never in my life have I seen a group of young teenagers so rapt by a story. It almost made me laugh. Maybe Professor Binns should take notes. Groans of protest filled the small kitchen.

“You can’t do that!” Ron cried.

“What happened then?!” The twins yelled.

“Come on Sirius that’s just mean!” Harry exclaimed.

“More will be revealed just as soon as I grab something to eat. I’m starving!” I chuckled and waved my hands for silence before standing and stretching. The kids groaned again and mumbled under their breath. Remus chuckled beside me. We had moved from the kitchen back to the den after I had started my story and I was regretting not thinking ahead and bringing food with us.

“A little cruel Pads.” He elbowed me. I shrugged.

“I can’t help that I am starving. I can’t think straight on an empty stomach.” We walked into the kitchen to find Molly cooking a large batch of what smelled like Chicken and Onion soup.  
“There you all are! Where have you been?” She asked turning around with her hands on her hips. 

“Sirius has been telling us a story.” Ginny said smiling sweetly and sitting down at the table. 

“A bloody good one so far too.” George added as he and Fred grabbed plates. They seemed to be well trained…or trying to butter her up so they could listen to more of the story. 

“Aren’t you children a little old for stories?” Molly teased, waving a few jugs of pumpkin juice and water onto the table. 

“Actually I’ve been telling them after Ella.” I said quietly pulling out a chair. The jugs dropped with a loud thunk.   
“Wh…are you okay with that?” She asked, a look of worry splashing across her face. I nodded, feeling grateful someone else knew what I was struggling with. 

“Yeah, it’s actually nice to talk about her for once.” I gave the woman a small smile in thanks. Harry sat next to me and Hermione sat on the other side after placing the spoons on the table. 

“Did you know…what was her name again Sirius?” Harry turned to me. 

“We called her Ella.” I replied, busying myself with pouring mine and Hermione’s drinks before passing the jug to Harry. Hermione smiled a thank you. 

“Did you know Ella Mrs. Weasley?” Harry asked turning to face Molly.

“Oh yes. She was a wonderful, kind, gorgeous person with a heart of a lion and the soul of a saint.” Molly smiled softly with a wobbly bottom lip. “She watched over my boys for me so Arthur and I could enjoy our anniversary. Such a sweet sweet girl.”

“How come I don’t remember her?” Ron demanded.

“You weren’t born then Ronnie.” She huffed. 

“You were probably conceived that night though.” Fred whispered while George cackled. 

“Oi! Sod off!” Ron yelled. 

“Ronald!” Molly chastised. I chuckled into my cup as to not get scolded by Molly. I looked across and saw Mooney doing the same. 

“What happened to her?” Hermione whispered as the Weasley yelling got louder. 

“You’ll have to wait and see. Sirius told you it would be a long story but you insisted so now you can wait.” Remus said. I smiled at him and he winked. I knew he was going through the same emotions as I was right now. He had been very close to Ella. I knew he missed her almost as much as I did. I’m sure most people missed her. This was the first time in fifteen years I had spoken of her to anyone including myself. It was kinda nice to let other people in on our story, but I knew later down the track it was going to get harder and harder.

“Are you okay?” Remus mumbled as the kids talked amongst themselves.

“Yeah, I’m just thinking of the ending.” He pated my shoulder.

“I’ll be here to help if you need me.” I smiled slightly.

“Thanks mate.”

“Who wants soup?” Molly said. We all raised our hands. She waved her wand and sent the soup flying into bowls which landed perfectly and neatly in front of us.

“Yum Molly, this soup in delicious!” I said after swallowing my first mouthful. She smiled and blushed.

“It’s nothing, just a little soup.”

“What was she…Ella I mean… like Sirius?” Hermione asked hesitantly after a few minutes of slurping and elbow nudging. I sighed.

“She was a lot like you Hermione and you Harry. In fact now that I think of it, she was probably a mixture of everyone here.” I took another mouthful and swallowed before continuing.

“She was very smart, like you Hermione.” Hermione sat a little straighter in her chair. “She was brave and head strong, like you Harry.” He grinned in his soup. “She was very fond and every good at pulling practical jokes and had a wild sense of humour.” Fred and George grinned at each other. “She was always a very loyal and a very amazing best friend.” Ron went red. I grinned at them.

“What about me?” Ginny piped up. I struggled to control myself. Maybe this wasn’t sure a good idea. Maybe I should have waited another 15 years before talking about her.

“She never let anyone boss her around or tell her what to do just because she was a girl. She was her own person and let everyone know.” Remus took over. I blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the brimming tears. I felt a small hand pat mine and turned to see Hermione give me a small smile. I nodded in thanks and took a deep breath.

“She was also a very good cook and incredibly motherly.” Molly added over by the stove. “She always kept you boys in line.” Remus and I laughed.

“Only sometimes. Most times she was in detention with us.” Remus laughed. “Remember when you had a cold Sirius?” I chuckled.

“Oh Merlin! The silly woman wouldn’t leave me alone!” I looked at the kids who were staring at me. 

“I had the flu and she made me take a week off classes to get over it and spend it in the hospital wing. She brought me soup; toast anything to help me get better, including my homework. She annoyed the crap out of Madam Pomfrey apparently but I like to think Pomfrey though we were adorable.” We laughed. 

“You’re going to get sick love.” He said coughing and spluttering into his hand.  
“I don’t care. I am here until you are better. Deal with it. Now open up.” 

“When I was vomiting, she was there rubbing my back and pulling my hair back, when I had a fever she made me sweat it out.” The laughter fell from my face as I remembered. “She even stayed every night when the fever hit me, just so I wouldn’t be alone, even though she was warned she would catch it. But bless her soul, she refused to leave. Sure enough, she got it and she got it worse than I did. But even then she still made sure I was alright before she would rest or take the potion.” I smiled. “She was special like that. Was with us like she had belonged there all along.” Silence echoed around the kitchen. I pushed back my chair, memories flashing before my eyes. 

What’s wrong love?  
We need to leave now!  
But…  
Now!  
Ella? Ella! Ella, answer me!  
SIRIUS!!  
Ella? Ella NO!!

“Excuse me for a moment.” I said before hastily make my way out of the kitchen. I sagged against the wall in the hallway as soon as I turned the corner. I was overwhelmed. My heart was racing and I could feel the tears burning behind my eyes. My Ella. My beautiful, wild Ella. I could feel the deep pain within my chest erupted and choked back a sob. Why was this so hard? It had been years! I slid down the wall and buried my head in my knees as the tears began to fall. My Ella…my sweet, sweet Ella. 

“Ella!”  
“Sirius! Run!” 

“Pads?” Remus’ soft voice came down the hallway a few minutes later. I didn’t look up, didn’t react as he slid down the wall next to me. 

 

Why is this so hard Remus?” I asked softly, discreetly wiping my tears on my arm before pulling my head out of my arms.

“It’s always going to be hard Sirius.” He said softly. “The kids are worried about you.”

“Bet I looked right like a fool. I can’t even talk about her without having some sort of break down episode.” I looked up at him. I didn’t see an ounce of pity, merely sympathy and a deeper understanding than both. “I didn’t even ask you how you handling it. I’m sorry mate>” I said nodding once. Remus snorted.

“Really Pads? You’re apologising to me for getting upset about telling the story of your wife? Azkaban did rot your brain you idiot. I am fine. I am more worried about you. I know how hard it must be.” 

“She was your best friend. Practically her brother she said.” 

“She said the same thing about James so I don’t feel too special.” The men smiled at each other.

“You ok?” Remus asked a few minutes later. I nodded. “Ready to face the kids?”

“Yeah. I think I needed to have a chick moment. It’s gone now. I feel the need to eat a steak and kill a bear with my bare hands or some other manly shit.” Remus nudged me with his shoulder. 

“Come on old man. Let’s get you back to your adoring fans.” He stood first and reached out his hand.

“Old?” I exclaimed grabbing his hand and hauling myself up. “Excuse you Mooney my dear wolf but I am not the one who is grey.”

“I started going grey in seventh year but I have a good excuse. You well, I still stand by Marlee’s opinion that you dye it.”

“I had forgotten all about that! She only said that because Ella told her that she found muggle dye bottles everywhere in my room because I told Timmy Maclougin that Ella was actually a Romanian hedge witch and it was perfectly legal if she used dark magic as that’s what they did.” Remus and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing. 

“Thank you.” I muttered out after we had stopped laughing.

“You will be okay?” He asked. I nodded and waved my wand over my face, clearing up any lingering evidence that I had been crying.

“No I won’t be. But I have funny feelings that that I just...need to carry on.” I smiled at him and shrugged. 

“I am here if you need.” He clapped my shoulder.

“Thank Merlin.” 

“So I am guessing that you guys would like to hear more of the tale then?” I said forcing a smile on my face as I re-entered the kitchen. The look of sympathy and pity made me want to find the bottle of Firewhiskey I knew Molly hid under the kitchen sink. 

“Sirius, we didn’t think it would be this hard on you.” Harry said.

“We all agreed we would stop asking and you can stop telling.” Ginny nodded her head. I shook mine in protest.

“Look you lot, yes it is hard and yes, I would love to stop. But I am not stopping because I think deep down its time to talk about the greatest woman I ever knew, present company excluded.” I bowed my head to the ladies in the room who blushed. “That saying, you need to understand that it is incredibly hard for me to open up like this and by the end of the story there is a chance you will view myself and Remus here differently.” I lowered myself into a chair. “I can either continue and you can ignore me excusing myself for a few minutes at certain times or I will stop and you will never know what happened to her and keep you views the same. The choice is yours but don’t make it because you think I am a delicate little flower.” The silence in the room was deafening. 

“It sounds selfish but I would like to know what happened to her and I am a firm believer that talking about your issues and fears will help ease them.” Hermione was the first to break it. “But at any point it gets too much promise us that you will stop?” I looked closely at the petite bushy hair brunette next to me and smiled warmly. She was everything Ella and even Lily looked for in a friend and I know they would both be pleased as punch that if they couldn’t have her then at least Harry did.

“I agree with Mione. Part of me feels terrible to make you suffer but I know that I have been enjoying it so far and there are so many questions I want answered! Besides, if Mione says it will help she is probably right. She normally is.” I raised an eyebrow at Remus across the table as both Harry and Hermione blushed at the compliment. The other kids nodded and agreed. 

“Okay, I promise. Now can I continue?” I smirked. Inside I was huddled in the corner crying and rocking due to the sheer overwhelming love I felt at this table right now. 

“Please. This is bloody brilliant.” Fred and George said, seemingly determined to cheer everyone up.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you guys so interested in history or a story for that matter.” Molly said serving up large helpings of apple pie and ice cream to everyone. She squeezed my shoulder as she went past. 

“It’s a good story! This girl sounds amazing.” Fred said.

“She was. Defiantly one of a kind, my Ella was. Thanks Molly. Now where was I?” I frowned.

“You had helped her and were staring at her and Mr Potter was yelling at you to fix his leg.” Hermione said quickly. I chuckled.

“Her eyes were so blue you felt like you were staring into forever…and James was always rubbish at healing charms. Ok, ready?” They all nodded. Molly smiled and pulled up a chair to join us. I winked at her and took a deep breath. Merlin give me strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um ... hi?   
> I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I have had it done for months but completely forgot to post it here I am so sorry!  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it and stay tuned.  
> As always let me know what you think,  
> Gypsy


	5. Who is she?

The spell had been broken by James’ loud mouth and the girl shrunk back into herself. Sirius sighed and let go of her hand before turning to James.

“You are a wizard aren’t you? Heal it yourself.” 

“Shut up and just heal it Pads. It’s bloody sore.” James whined. The girl, he noticed started to sway a bit. Sirius lunged forward and caught her right as she fell. 

“Easy blue eyes, I got you.” he said softly as he felt her stiffen at his touch. “Let’s get you back to bed.” he half carried, half let her lean on him as they made it back to the bed. She slowly pulled herself up into bed and he pulled the blankets over her. She sat against the headboard and watched as he walked back to James.

“I don’t know whether or not to be pissed or amazed she got the drop on you.” Sirius teased waving his wand over the wound and watched it seal itself over. 

“I have to admit, I am amazed she moved like that.” James said testing out his leg. He flicked his wand and the dried blood cleared off his face, happy she didn’t break it. He looked up and Sirius nodded, letting him know he got it all.

“She is quick.” Sirius ran a hand through his long hair. It was almost time to get it cut again. He liked it long and shaggy but this was getting a bit too ridiculous. 

“Understatement.” James scoffed. “I don’t think I have ever seen anyone move that quick. Maybe we should apologise though. Even though she stabbed me and damn well near broke my nose, I feel bloody awful frightening like that. Did you see how hard she was shaking? ” Sirius nodded in agreement. Seeing the horrified look on her face upon seeing his wand tore his heart up. “Then maybe she can show us how she moves that quickly. It would come in handy pranking those bloody snakes.”   
Sirius let out a bark of laughter. Moving as quickly as the girl did would help out quite a few pranks the Marauders had planned for the new school year. The look on their faces when they saw their speed would be the icing of a very large cake. 

“I feel like I should apologise for scaring you.” James turned and addressed the girl, no time like the present he mused. She tilted her head at him. “When I grabbed you?” He clarified. She glared at him. “Yes...well…I am sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I would never do anything to hurt you.” He took a seat at the end of her bed. The girl scooted her knees closer to her but didn’t flinch like she usually did if they went to close. It was a small win. Hopefully after all this time, she was becoming use to having the boys around. 

“I don’t know a thing about you or if you can even understand me, but you’re family.” James nodded once. “You are safe here no matter what happens. We found you and brought you here to our home because it is safe for anyone needing help.” He ran a hand through his hair. “You are mine and Sirius’ responsibility now and I know it’s empty as you don’t know us but we will protect you. Promise.” He grinned at her. She never took her eyes off of him even as he stood up and helped himself to a glass of water in the newly repaired jug. James continued to talk, mainly about his family and how she was now one of them and if she didn’t like it then she could speak up. The grin on his face showed that James was going to be using that line a lot. While she watched him, Sirius watched her. She didn’t seem to hold herself so stiff anymore. There was a slight drop in her shoulders and the frown lines between her eyes were gone. She didn’t smile at James’ joke, in fact the more Sirius thought about it, the more he realised that she hadn’t smiled at all so far. Not that he could blame her. 

“What’s your name?” Sirius blurted out, interrupting James description of Lily. Apparently now that James had decided the girl was family, he was going to fill her in on every detail there was…at least those that he hadn’t already told her about.  
She turned and started at him now, blue eyes piercing his soul. 

“Good point. I know we’ve asked before but you seem to be a little more comfortable now around us…minus the whole scaring you thing before which let’s be honest, might happen again but we swear it will be unintentional.” James cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“It can stay between us. We won’t tell Dorea if you don’t want us to.” Sirius bargained. The girl broke her stare and looked at the blanket. She looked up at the boys again and opened her mouth. Sirius’ heart soared. The mystery would finally be over! His soaring heart took a nose dive as the girl closed his mouth again and turned over and pulling the blanket up against her ear. 

“Take that as a no.” James said softly clapping his hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “Come on mate. Let’s let her rest. Sweet dreams.” He turned and walked out of the room. Sirius continued to stare at the huddled figure buried in the blanket. 

“I don’t know why you don’t trust us but I get it. It’s pretty obviously you went through hell and back.” He shrugged even though he knew she couldn’t see him. “But James is right. You are safe here, as long as you need to be. And me and James, well we aren’t going to let anything or anyone get you again.” He turned and walked over to the door. “I just wish you trusted us at least enough to tell us who you are. Then maybe we could help you more.” And with that he left, shutting the door behind him and missing the shuddering body of a crying girl alone in the bed. 

 

____________________PAGE BREAK________________________________________________

 

“I don’t understand how someone so small could be so fast. I mean not to light my own wand or anything, but we’re not exactly small blokes and she got the drop on both of us.” James said as the boys entered the kitchen again. 

“Did you see the look in her eyes though? I don’t even think she meant to do what she did.” Sirius shrugged, leaning against the counter.

“What do you mean? She looked pretty serious to me…well from what I could see before she stabbed me and almost broke my nose.” 

“I mean it was almost as if she was just doing it on reflex. She didn’t even seem to realise we weren’t a threat. Just one of those automatic defensives.”

“It makes me sick to think what she went through.” James shook his head, disgust clear on his face. “She’s been here a month and is still nervous and scared around us not to mention that she freaks out anytime she even sees a wand. It really makes me think.”

“You know what that means thought right?” Sirius muttered darkly. 

“Death Eaters.” The brothers in all but blood spat together.

“What I can’t understand is why though? I mean sure she’s pretty but that’s hardly a good enough reason to go after someone and torture them.”

“We don’t know why those sick twisted bastards do anything though do we? Just last week they killed a handful of Muggles out having a pint.” James helped himself to a ButterBeer and passed one to Sirius. “Speaking of Muggles, do we know for sure she isn’t one? Could explain the fear of wands?” 

Sirius shook his head. “Your Dad would have said something if she was a Muggle. Besides I am almost one hundred percent certain that her fear of wands comes from what those bastards did to her. You saw her injuries James. They were beyond anything I’ve ever seen and I am a Black.” His face screwed up in disgust.  
A loud knock interrupted whatever James was going to say. The boys looked at each other.

“Remus!” they exclaimed.

“How could we forget that he was coming today?” James said running a hand through his hair. It had become a tradition since fifth year (and their animagus abilities) to have Remus stay a week before the full moon to get away from his parents. Although not as bad as they were a few years ago, Lyall and Hope Lupin still treated their son like he was a wild animal. The Potters of course had eased their minds over it all greatly, even going so far as to agree that Remus be chained in the grand dungeons. Sirius always thought it was funny that anyone actually believed the Potter still had dungeons much less use them. Remus would pass the full moon with the boys in Stag and Dog form, roaming the vast and well protected back forest surrounding the Potter Mansion, recover and be fussed over by Dorea and then sent home again. 

“In our defence mate, we have had a few things on our minds since blue eyes joined us.” Sirius shrugged. “Be interesting to see how she reacts to him.” He couldn’t help but feel a little guilty about keeping her a secret from Remus but in agreeance with Charlus and Dorea, they all agreed that secrecy was the key. If the information got into the wrong hands, saving her would be for nothing. Not that they didn’t trust Remus but one never knew who was out there watching. 

“He is going to go into a furry tizzy when he sees how she’ll flinch from him. He’ll make up something about how she can ‘sense the inner beast.’” They grinned at each other as they heading to the door. 

“Maybe we should explain everything before we introduce them. Five galleons say’s he going into solitude again.” Sirius barked a laugh. 

“I am not going to bet against that.” James returned the laughter. They answered the door and were shocked to not only find their quiet friend but Professor Dumbledore as well.

“Hello Mr Black and Mr Potter. I do hope you don’t mind the intrusion but I have had word from your father Mr Potter in regards to your new house guest and was asked to come and see how she is. I ran into Mr Lupin here and decided to impose myself on his walk. ” Dumbledore said with the ever present twinkle in his blue eyes. James blinked a few times at him and shook himself out of his thoughts.

“It wasn’t an intrusion Sir. I enjoy our conversations.” Remus said with a small smirk at James and Sirius. Sirius was frowning. Why would their Headmaster want to talk to the girl? James shook himself out of his thoughts and opened the door wider.

“Of course Sir. Please, come in. My parents aren’t home at the moment but you are welcome to talk to her.” Sirius and James stepped aside and the headmaster entered the Potter Manor.

“Thank you my boy. I hope you don’t find me impolite but I wish to see her sooner rather than later.” Dumbledore nodded as they stood in the entrance way. 

“Will you tell us what’s it all about afterwards?” Sirius found himself asking. He was beyond curious about this girl and why both Death Eaters and the Leader of the Light wanted with her. 

“Depending on what she says. If she agrees then of course. If not, than I am sorry but I will not betray her trust.” He peered over the top of the glasses at them. 

“Understood Sir.” Remus spoke for them all. Sirius and James nodded in acceptance. They all knew that building her trust was the key to getting her to open up to them after James speech of family and protection, they were more than willing to do anything to make her trust them. 

“Ah…would you like a drink Sir? Tea or pumpkin juice?” James asked as if suddenly remembering his manners. 

“Fire Whiskey?” Sirius joked. Dumbledore smiled at them, eyes twinkling like mad.

“Although I do like to indulge a sneaky drink here and there, I must reject your kind offer. Tea afterwards though would be lovely. Now, where can I find this mystery girl of yours?” 

“Upstairs to the left and down the hall, third door on the right.” Sirius pointed towards the staircase. Dumbledore nodded his head and made his way over to the staircase. Once he was out of ear shot, Remus turned to his two best mates. 

“So….anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?” he asked. Sirius and James turned to him, both wearing sheepish expressions. 

“Well you see mate…” James started.

“It’s like this.” Sirius continued and so the next twenty minutes were used to explain just what had happened over the last 6 weeks.

 

“Want to take over from here? You could give it another insight?” I asked looking at Remus. Remus smiled and nodded.  
“Alright. If that's okay with everyone?” Everyone nodded. He grinned and cleared his throat.

Remus's POV

The smell hit him as soon as Remus walked in the door. Someone else was here. Someone new. Someone…not quite right. He wasn’t sure what was making him…well Moony… react like that but it scared him. He very rarely had severe reactions to people that he didn’t know. Remus felt his hackles rise and forced his lip to stay put instead of curling up like it wanted to. What was going on? Was this stranger that Sirius and James had been hiding so dangerous? A dark thought entered his mind. Was in another werewolf? It would explain the unnatural feeling of being threatened. He smothered the unusual reaction and tuned back in to his best mates who were currently telling him an elaborate story of a mystery woman and being the ones to heal her.

“You should have seen her Moony. It…is horrible. She was destroyed.” Sirius shook his head, a lost look in his eyes.

“Can I ask what they were?” Remus wasn’t sure why he felt so nasty towards this stranger but no matter what Moony was hinting at, he felt horrible for everything the poor thing had gone through. He didn’t miss the fact that they hadn’t said anything about who did it. Maybe they didn’t know.

“Cracked cheekbone, broken nose, swollen throat where they had choked her over long periods of time. Cuts and bruising all over her body. Three broken ribs, various other broken bones that hadn’t healed right so were grinding against each other. Broken fingers that were left to heal out of place as well multiple scars and deep tissues scaring that suggested she had bene cut up multiple times over a number of years. Open wound over her thigh and one down her shin that still causes her pain to walk, twisted ankle. Deep tissue bruising over both hips and shoulders and a back so full of scars both old and new that Charlus had to remove the dead flesh and regrow new skin and even then it hasn’t gotten rid of most of the scars.” Sirius listed off the girls wounds in a monotone voice. I felt sick. Who in their right mind would do someone like that to another human?

“Muggles?” I asked but deep down I knew. There was only one group of people that were known for their extensive use of torture.

“Death Eaters.” James spat. 

“We sure?” I had to ask even though I knew the answer. 

“Lingering effects of the Crucio Curse and most of the cuts were carved by a cursed blade. She wasn’t raped though at all which is a miracle in itself.” Sirius answered looking a little green at the thought. No matter whom this girl was or the effect she was having on Moony, I felt sick to my stomach for her. I wouldn’t wish her ordeal on anyone or anything. 

“Has she said anything?” I asked. Sirius shook his head.

“No. Not a damn word. We are with her every day but she is so scared Remus. She dropped a glass this morning and cut open her hand. James had to pin her to him just so we could heal it. She freaks whenever she sees a wand and refuses to be tended to by anyone other than mum.” 

“She seems to be getting use to us a little more. Still has her moments but she doesn’t shake as much.” James added. 

“Yeah so don’t have a furry meltdown if she doesn’t want you anywhere near her.” Sirius teased. Remus flipped him off.

“After going through all that, I wouldn’t blame her if she never wanted to see another human being again.” They all nodded in agreement. 

“So…think we should go up and see what is going on?” Sirius broke the silence a few minutes later. Remus rolled his eyes. Typical dog sniffing out a secret. James bounced on his toes in excitement. 

“I thought you’d never ask!” he said before running out of the kitchen, Sirius hot on his heels.

“You know that he will have privacy wards up right?” Remus said as he finally caught up to them. They were crouched in front of the door, ear pressed against it. 

“We gathered that much thank you Captain Obvious.” James snarked. 

“We can hear a little bit if we press hard.” Sirius stated. Remus couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“If you press your ears any further on the door you’ll go through.” He said before sighing and crouching down next to them. “What is he saying?”

“So far all we have is ‘miss’ ‘sorry’ ‘glad’ and we are arguing about whether or not peanut was said.” James filled Remus in before Sirius shushed us. It was then, in the silence, that he felt a cold rush over him. It felt…angry and prickly. He turned to ask James, who was the closest, if he felt it too before a loud bellowing scream rang out from the door. 

“Miss….please…” Dumbledore’s voice broke through the door. And then all hell seemed to break loose.

It was like something out of a fantasy novel. The doors in front of them blew off their hinges and blew into splinters. A huge shock wave hit them; stealing the air from their lungs and pushing them back into the wall. Remus felt his ears ring. He shook his head and looked at James who was trying to find his glasses. Seeing them close to his foot, Remus grabbed them and handed them to his friend. Small trickles of blood were running down James face but he didn’t seem to notice to care. He pulled his wand out and tried to stand, but only got to his knees. Remus then noticed that Sirius wasn’t with them.

“James! Where is Siri…?” His question died off as he saw Sirius making his way into the room, wand out and bits of wood clinging to his jumper. Remus pulled James to his feet. “Come on! We have to help Sirius!” He didn’t know what had happened. He didn’t really care. All that mattered now was making sure his thick skulled best mate wasn’t walking into a trap and get his head blown off. I knew there was something wrong with her! Stepping over the broken doorway lead them to see a very odd sight. The girl in question was standing in the middle of the war torn room, surrounded by a large light blue sphere. Remus could see her chest rising rapidly and her entire body shaking. Tears trailed down her broken face and her mouth was open in a silent scream. She looked like she was in agony. Remus’ heart went out to her. Sirius was very slowly making his way towards her with his arms raised up and no wand in sight. The ringing in his ears blocked whatever words Sirius was saying out. He spotted the Headmaster laying against the wall to his left and made his way over, letting James choose his own path. Kneeling down next to the elderly man, he placed a soft hand on his shoulder.  
Dumbledore’s glasses were knocked crookedly on his nose and his pristine hair had fallen over his face. A small line of blood fell from his nose.

“Sir, are you okay?” Remus asked. Dumbledore cleared his throat and nodded.

“Thank you Mr Lupin. I am fine. I do believe this was my fault entirely.” He turned to Remus and Remus was shocked to find that Dumbledore looked as if he had aged in a second. “I was the deliverer of bad news and the results are what you see. Don’t worry Remus. Merely a bad case of emotional magic. I was lucky to have gotten a shield up in time. Your ears are still ringing no doubt?” Dumbledore patted his shoulder and straightened his glasses. Remus nodded before looking around and couldn’t help but wonder just how powerful this girl was. The room looked like a Muggle bomb had hit it. The bed was turned on its side and in three pieces, the bed side table was a pile of splinters and any form of comfort was destroyed. The sound suddenly came rushing back and he gasped at the loud popping.

“You’ll be fine Mr Lupin.” Dumbledore said once again. Remus shook his head to clear it and smiled briefly at the Headmaster.

“Thank you Sir.” The loud heart wrenching sobs could be heard clearly now and it drew his attention back to the centre of the room. The blue sphere was gone, replaced by the image of his two best mates hugging the sobbing girl from both sides. James’ head rested on her shoulder from behind while Sirius rested his on top of hers as he held her to his chest. 

“Come Mr Lupin, let us leave them too it. She needs comfort and I do believe that those who have grown closest to her during this ordeal will help greatly.” The surprisingly strong hand of the Headmaster guided him out of the room. With a wave of his wand, the door repaired themselves and fitted back with a slam.

“Sir, can I ask who she is?” Remus couldn’t help but ask once they were starting to go down the stairs. 

“I do believe I will have that drink Mr. Black mentioned before.” Dumbledore ignored him completely. Remus frowned. Something was going on here and he didn’t like it. He reached out and held the Headmasters arm as they slowly stepped down. No matter how much the Headmaster tried to shake it off, Remus could see that the ordeal with the girl had left him a little shaky. 

“Sir?” Remus insisted.

“I know you wish for answers Mr Lupin, but perhaps we should wait until the boys are finished.” Dumbledore said with a nod of thanks as they reached the end of the stairs. Remus hovered over the elderly man as they made their way into the sitting room to wait out James and Sirius. He wished he could demand answers. He wanted nothing more than for Dumbledore to tell them everything. Clearly this girl was dangerous. He had never seen any accidental magic blow up a room before. There was also the fact that they found her and know nothing about her. How did they know she wasn’t a spy for the Death Eaters sent to lure the Potter’s way or to kill them? He was being unreasonable, he knew he was but yet, he still couldn’t shake the overwhelming feelings that there was something…off about her. The student and headmaster sat in silence, each thoughts on the same girl but for very different reasons.

James pushed open the doors, causing Remus to jump to his feet. 

“She’s fine. Tired and more distant than usual but she is fine.” James said shrugging. The small cut on his forehead had left a trail of dried blood over his face. Remus frowned. He didn’t give a shit about her; he was more worried about his friends.

“Sirius is still with her. She responses better to him. I should be offended but someone has to love the mutt.” He winked at Remus and turned to Dumbledore. “Are you okay Professor? You were in the blast zone.” Dumbledore smiled at James and nodded his head. 

“I am quite alright my boy. It will take a lot more than a bit of accidental magic to get rid of me. Tell me, is she okay?”

“She will be once she stops shaking.” Sirius answered the question. Remus turned and raised an eyebrow at the stormy look on his friends face. He had only ever seen it once before and it ended with Malfoy’s broken nose, Macnair’s hair on fire and three month detention by McGonagall. Something told Remus that this wasn’t going to end well.

“Poor thing, I wasn’t expecting her to react…” Dumbledore said softly.

“How could you? It’s not like you have been the one putting her back together these last couple of months.”

“Sirius…” James hissed, alarmed at the tone he was taking. 

“No James I’m done. You and I are the ones who have been fixing her up and attempting to get her to trust us, getting attacked ourselves in the process.” He swung his dark gaze back to the headmaster. “Did you know that much? Did Mum tell you? That she was tortured for years and her whole body is marked? Did you realise that she is so unstable that the sight of wand regardless if it’s in a hand or not scares the living shit out of her?” Sirius snapped. “Merlin, the sight of people in general scares the shit out of her.”

“No I didn’t. You boys have done a remarkable job of healing her. She needs to be healed in more ways than one I am afraid.” The twinkling from his eyes was now gone.

“Who is she?” James asked softly.

“I fear it’s a long story, one that should be told with her permission alone.” 

“She is up there hiding and shaking so badly she couldn’t stand. That fact that she is catatonic is the only reason she allowed James and I to get within a foot of her. You did that Sir. You set her back when she was finally moving forward.” Sirius glared at Dumbledore. 

“I will tell you what I can. The rest is a complex thing you wouldn’t….”

“How about you forgo the riddles and bullshit for once professor and tell us exactly who she is and what the hell you said to make her blow up the damn room? Because as much as I like and respect you, it’s been a long day, I am tired and all I want to do is go up there armed with information for once and know exactly how to handle the situation so I don’t bugger it up as badly as you did!” Sirius yelled. James and Remus looked at each other in amazement and horror. Sirius had never lost his temper like this. He was rigid, fists clenched tightly together. His dark eyes seemed almost black and his mouth set in a snarl worthy of Padfoot. Sirius Black was officially pissed off. Dumbledore sighed and lent further back into his chair.

“Okay Mr Black. You are right. You are her carer and it is her right.” The headmaster locked eyes with the angry boy. “I will not tell you everything however as it is not my right. Allow her to trust you enough to tell her those parts herself. Give her that Mr Black.” Sirius nodded once, not willing to part with his anger just yet. Remus was intrigued. Was this girl that important? 

“Sit please. This might take a while. I am not even sure where to begin.”

“Her name would be nice.” James piped up. 

“Since the fourteenth century, Romania has been at war within herself. The Kings and Queens of old were paranoid and scared of anything and everything. They all spent most of their reigns slaughtering families to stop supposed uprisings. Four hundred years ago, that all stopped under a new King, a good King whose only paranoia was how his people would survive the winters. His family brought great peace to land and forged many friendships and agreements with those the old Kings use to hunt. Unfortunately, like all good things the family’s reign of peace came to an end. For the past hundred years, a civil war has broken out again over Romania and families are being wiped out again. The young lady upstairs is vital to that war in ways I cannot share without her permission. She is the key to end it all but by exposing herself; she risks more pain and possibly death.”

“Why her?” Remus asked, a heavy feeling sinking into his stomach. “What is it about her that is so special?” 

“I don’t kid myself in pretending that most students listen to Professor Binns but I hope that you have at least read the history books.” The boys, minus Remus, hunched and darted their eyes around the room. They hadn’t bothered read it as Remus knew it all anyway. Dumbledore smiled softly at them.

“But I am sure that you have heard the tales of the great kings of old and their families. Most which sadly, have perished in the war and many disputes amongst the people. One family however, lived longer than the rest.”

“She’s not…” Remus hesitated as it all fell into place. “She can’t be.” Dumbledore eyes twinkled.

“Can anyone fill us lesser intelligent beings?” James raised his eyebrow. 

“He is talking about the Marat family.” Sirius said softly. He turned to Dumbledore who nodded once in conformation. “They were the family he was talking about before. The Kings that brought peace.” He chuckled and turned to James who looked stunned. “They controlled everything there and were a family of rulers and knights and everything.”

“The last known alive Marat member was murdered about two hundred years ago by King Lesion who didn’t like the power the Marat’s had or the popularity they had.” Remus took over which was a good thing because Sirius had forgotten the rest. The only reason he knew about the Marat family was the fact that his mother tried to claim that they were descendants. They weren’t as he later found out and had great pleasure seeing his mother’s face when he told her… at the Black New Year’s Eve Party in front of high society people. He still had the scars of the whipping he got for that incident. It was completely worth it in his eyes.

“They were hunted like animals for years. Anybody who had Marat blood or married a Marat was murdered and hung up as a warning. But then the new King was crowned and found a better use for the family. They created a treaty and called of the hunt for the family as long as they swore in blood not to uprise and to work for the Crown.” Remus shook his head. 

“Shit.” James exclaimed. “Blue eyes is related to the Marat’s?” 

“Well done Mr Lupin, you certainly know your history.” Dumbledore smiled. “But the treaty was only in place for a short century before the Davion family took the crown and began slowly and carefully killing off members of the family one by one.”

“Why were they all killed in the first place?” James asked.

“It was rumoured that the family was cursed by a witch. Every descendent was to be cursed until they could prove themselves worthy but there’s no mention in any book what exactly they were cursed with.”

“So she is a Marat?” Sirius asked, wanting to get back on topic.

“The lady in your care is Elvira Marat. The last Marat alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!! Real life got in the way.  
> I'd really like some feedback for this story to see if it is worth continuing here. So if you like it, let me know.


	6. The pleasure is all mine

Hermione gasped. “You were looking after a member of the Marat family?” Her eyes were wide in awe. “Were they really as powerful as they were said to be?” Remus and I chuckled.

“She was one of the most powerful witches I have ever seen in my life. The spells and curses she knew were beyond anything we were taught at Hogwarts.” I answered.

“She knew spells that weren’t in any text book, had already mastered wandless magic and could use anything close range as a weapon. It was both frightening and incredible.” Remus shook his head. “Half the stuff I know about dark creatures was due to Ella telling me. She had met most of them as they are all found in the Romanian forests.” 

“She sounds incredible.” Harry said.

“Oh she was. There wasn’t a thing Ella wasn’t good at.”

“Except cooking.” Remus butted in. I screwed up my face.

“Oh right. There was that.”

“She couldn’t cook? I thought mum said she was a brilliant cook?” Ginny laughed. 

“She…tried. It took her awhile which frustrated the hell out of her. She forever wanted to be the best at everything.”

“Sounds like someone else we know.” Ron nudged Hermione who blushed deeply.

“But Hermione actually does know. She’s brilliant.” Harry chimed causing Hermione to blush even harder. Remus and I shared a look. That was an interesting development. 

“Oh don’t be so horrible Sirius Black!” Molly interrupted, bustling around the table taking up the now empty plates. “That girl was a saint to you and a brilliant wife. You didn’t starve and she had a knack for cooking.” I smiled.

“I know I was only teasing. The only thing she could really cook was noodles and sweets and Romanian food that the jury is still out on.” I added the last bit for Harry’s ears only. He chuckled.

“I love noodles and sweets. I could deal with that.” He said. I nodded.

“They were pretty amazing noodles and sweets.” I wriggled my eyebrows at him. He smiled and shook his head.

“I would have loved to have met her.” He said suddenly. I sighed as the hole in my chest ripped a little bit more.

“You were the apple of her eye. From the second Lily found out she was pregnant, it was all about you.” I leant back and smiled. “She wrote back home and had the ladies of her village make you traditional clothes. She spent every second she could with you when you were born and she was your favourite … much to my upset. She called you înger. Angel is her home tongue.” Harry’s bottom lip trembled slightly as he looked at the table.

“Did you ever want children?” Ginny asked. 

“We had spoken about it and were planning to expand after the Dark wanker fell.” I swallowed thickly. “It was right up there with getting Remus here a lady friend.” 

“And her taking you back to the village elders.” Remus chimed in with a chuckle. I was grateful he cottoned on. Talking about children was harder than ever, seeing as James’ boy was almost adult. “She was always telling me, ‘Remus I have the perfect woman for you.’“ we all laughed at the over exaggerated accent.

“Did she really sound like that?” George asked torn between being amused and scared. 

“It wasn’t as subtle as she believed but it wasn’t as strong as what you’d expect.” Remus answered diplomatically. 

“Unless you pissed her off or she was tired than Merlin help you in trying to decipher what the bloody hell she was talking about.” I smiled in fondness.

“Or when something frustrated her and suddenly she be spouting a language no one had any idea about.” Molly added smiling and pulling up a chair next to Fred. “You two were the reason that Bill knew Romanian swear words at age 7.” 

“I had forgotten about that!” I chuckled. “First and last time she ever offered to babysit and came home covered in Merlin knew what muttering about how the village women were right and twins were the devil himself.” Loud chuckles filled the kitchen at the imagery. 

“Can we hear more?” Ginny asked after we had calmed down. 

“It’s up to your mother. I know for a fact she wanted you all to help her out.” I crossed my arms over my chest. The pleading eyes of all six kids turned to her. 

“On one condition.” She held up a finger. “I want you to pair up and each pair cleans a whole room. Dusting, debugging, mopping, everything … no magic.” I was expecting a cry of outrage and complaints but was surprised that the request was met with handshakes from the twins and nods from the others.

“Before or after another bit?” George asked cheekily. Molly glared at him.

“Come on Mum. We’re not being lazy. We’re growing closer … forming a bond. You are always wishing we’d spend more time as a family and here are all your young ones sitting together, playing nice and quiet and listening to a story that is part of our past technically.” Fred took over placating his mother. I couldn’t help but smile in approval. He handled it well and used her own logic against her. Ella would be so proud. Molly huffed and placed and put her hands on her hips.

“You have until the dishes are done and kitchen cleaned then no arguments.” She said. The kids nodded. Remus and I went to stand to help her but she held out her hands. “No, no I got it. You just keep these terrors occupied.” She sent a small smile and went about cleaning up the lunch time mess. I lowered myself back down into the chair.

“Well, shall we continue then?” I asked teasingly. 

“Please do Sirius. Now that we know who she is, I am so curious to see what happens.” Hermione piped up smiling widely. Harry nodded.

“I like hearing about her and dad.” Harry shrugged. 

“Well okay then. I guess it’s on to the story.” I leant back and got comfortable. “Now Dumbledore basically refused to tell us anymore, claiming that we had to make her trust us and therefor when that happens we will get all our answers. He suggested waiting until she told us her name, that way she wouldn’t be suspicious.” 

“Was she really that paranoid?” Ron asked.

“Really Ron? The girl is on the run from people who tortured her for years not to mention she is in a stranger’s house whipping around the same weapon that almost killed her and is the most wanted person in an entire country. What do you think?” Ginny glared at her brother who went bright red. 

“I was just asking.” He mumbled. Ginny huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Anyway, the answer to your question is, even after we all left Hogwarts, she was still paranoid. It just became a part of who she was. So, since Dumbledore wasn’t going to be much help, James, Remus and I decided to embark on ‘operations make this girl like us because we are awesome and she needs us.’” The kids began to laugh.

Who came up with that?” Harry laughed. 

“You’re dad actually. Every time we planned a prank or to do anything, he would come up with an operation name.” Remus chuckled. “I blame myself. I took them to see The Man with the Golden Gun, a James Bond movie when we were fourteen.”

“So obviously it worked?” George asked. “Otherwise they’d be no story to tell.” 

“Oh well since they figured it Mooney, I guess we don’t need to continue.” I leant back and shrugged.

“George!”

“You idiot!”

“Why’d you go and have to say that for?!”

“Please don’t stop Sirius!” a barrel of pleas and insults towards George reached a fever pitch. Remus and I chuckled and held up our hands in defence.

“Okay, okay, give the poor bloke a chance. We’ll keep going. So, like I said, operation make-this-girl-like-us-because-we-are-awesome-and-she-needs-us was underway. It was a few days after the Dumbledore conversation. We had all agreed not to mention anything to anyone about what was said and treated her exactly the same. We wanted her to be able to trust us and prove that she could trust us.” 

____________________________________*PAGE BREAK*_______________________________

“I’m sorry.” Sirius mumbled for the hundredth time. Each time he had to say it was just making him feel ten times worse. James had gone to make sure Remus was home safe. The full moon this month was particularly brutal. Mooney seemed like there was something wrong and kept trying to escape. Needless to say all three boys were a little more than bruised and battered the next few days. Remus would return in two weeks to stay the rest of the holidays and get their supplies once the Hogwarts letters came. Sirius, on the other hand, was left to tend to the El … no, the girl’s … wounds. They were looking so much better and pretty much all healed. The only one that really needed in looking after was her back. Sirius was currently cleaning them with a horrible smelling potion that was supposed to kill any germs or nasty things in the wounds and help seal it together. Dorea seemed to think that because of the extent of the whipping and the multiple layers of skin it ripped through, that perhaps whip was cursed and that’s why it wasn’t healing as well as the others.   
She was doing great though. Colour seemed to return back to her face, the bruises were gone and excluding the back wounds and the slight limp she still had, she looked brand new. The aversion towards wands had lessened, now that she knew they were only healing not harming. 

“I’m sorry.” Sirius whispered again as she flinched. He was trying to be as gentle as possible but obviously it hurt her. “I’m trying to be careful I promise. But I am clumsy and heavy handed. I’m almost done just have to wrap them back up.” With a wave of his wand and a well-practised incantation, thick bandages wrapped themselves around her back and waist. 

“All done. See? Not that bad. Pull your shirt down and I’ll go clean up this. Are you hungry?” he asked picking up the murky bowl and empty bottles of potions. She ignored him like normal and righted her shirt.

“Okay then. You just let me know.” Sirius sighed and walked out. It was surprisingly hard to pretend that you didn’t know someone’s name or that they were in trouble. James had almost slipped up a few times but overall they were doing okay. She still hadn’t spoken. Not a single indication that she understood them at all. Sirius asked Remus if he could find any books on the Marat family or the ongoing war in Romania. James had the brilliant idea of trying to learn Romanian, but found the language was way too hard and unfortunately for the boys, a simple translation spell hadn’t been invented yet. James wrote it down on his long list of things to achieve. Sirius wished that she would trust them. Wish that she would see that they were only protecting her and wanted nothing more. To be in the situation where you fear everything and anyone around you couldn’t be healthy. She didn’t even speak to Dorea or Charlus and they spent most evenings with her. Something had to give. 

“James should be back soon. He was going to bring back some candy from Honeydukes. I miss the chocolate and beans. You’d like a sugar quill I think or maybe Fizzing Whizbees. Anyway he is going to bring back a little bit of everything so you can try it all.” Sirius continued to talk as he filled up the water jug and vanished the empty tray from breakfast. He filled the silence with anything that could come to mind. Quittach, Hogwarts … that time James lit his arse on fire for a dare … anything and everything was free game. He knew he was being silly, but he never did well in silences.

“Thank you.” A soft voice said as he paused his long speech. Sirius whipped around and saw the girl looking at him.

“D…did you…you spoke?” he stumbled out. She just blinked at him.

“Right. Course not. Bloody going barmy I am. Where was I?” Sirius sighed in disappointment.

“Thank you.” The voice came again this time a little stronger.

“What did you say?” he asked her, his heart beating with excitement. She took a deep breath.

“I said, thank you.” The girl said. I felt my jaw drop. She spoke! For the first time since they had found her, she actually spoke! She spoke to him! Her voice was beautiful, raspy for clear lack of use but warm with ant accent that made her all the more mysterious. 

“You…you speak English?” He asked. Somehow, they never really thought she could and that was why she never spoke. She nodded. “You could understand us this whole time?” She nodded again. Sirius pulled up a chair and slumped down in it.

“What do you know?” he said leaning back. He couldn’t wrap his head round the fact she spoke.

“I am sorry I kept quiet. I…I am not good around strangers. Not talking for so long is sort of a habit now.” She mumbled. He instantly felt guilty.

“No, don’t be silly. We understand. It was frustrating don’t get me wrong, but you have your reasons.” I grinned at her. She nodded once in acceptance. They sat in silence once again but it wasn’t awkward and Sirius for once didn’t feel the need to fill it. 

“I’m Elvira.” She said suddenly turning to look at him again. Sirius had to bite his tongue to stop from blurting out that he knew that.

“Sirius Black, at your service.” He grinned again and bowed in his chair. With a shaking hand she reached out to him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sirius Black.” He didn’t register the skip in his heart beat or the quicken breath as he grabbed her small hand in his. All that he could feel was the electric bolt run through his body and the warmth pulsating from her hand.

“The pleasure is honestly all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next installment. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to leave a little love note.


	7. Family

_"Sirius?"_  
  


_"Hmm?" He kept his eyes closed, enjoying the peace and quiet and the softness of her skin on his. His arm was draped across her shoulders and her head lay on his chest, her small fingers drawing patterns on his left pec._

_"Where do you see yourself in 5 years?" she asked softly._

_“What?” He asked. He was a little preoccupied with the feeling of her skilled little fingers stroking his chest. It felt amazing._

_“Where do you find yourself in 5 years?” She replied, moving her fingers up the side of his neck back down to his chest. He sighed in contentment._

_"_ _Right here" There w_ _as no need to think about it. The war was raging around them outside, the powers of darkness were growing stronger by the day but this right here, the silent afterglow between them, was all he needed._

_"Right here?" She asked sounding confused. She shifted and brought her head off if his chest. He trapped her hand against his heart and opened his eyes. She had never looked as beautiful as she did in these moments. Her mass of hair was tangled and wild, her lips swollen from his kisses, her eyes soft and sweet and the hardened mask that she normally wore was gone. "_

_Like this, with you. Free of all obligations and fighting.” He reached up and tucked a wild curl behind her ear. “Laying here with you in the quiet and at peace. Nothing but the sounds of our hearts beating. Nothing more to worry about other than staying warm and occasionally making love.” His hand moved down to squeeze her bottom. She giggled and kisses his chest. “Maybe even a few kids one day.”_

_She tilted her head up at him “You want children?”_

_“Yeah. With my striking good looks and your brain of course.” She giggled again._

_“And to find Remus a woman.”_

_“Right. Find Moony a girl, get married, have a few babies and live happily ever after.” He kissed the tip of her nose.  
_

_"Sounds perfect" she sighed as she placed her head on his chest again. "_

_Anywhere that you are with me is perfect love." He kissed her head._

_"Oh what a line" she whacked his chest and shook her head, her wild hair tickling his nose. He chuckled and smoothed down her hair. It was one of the many things he loved about her. Her wild hair seemed to match her wild personality._

_"Not a line. Although a good one I'll admit. I mean it Ella. No matter what's happens in this life as long as I have you I'll be happy and it will be perfect. No matter what outcome. I only see myself, my future, with you" he felt her smile against his chest before she looked up.  
_

_"I do love you Sirius black, so much." "As I love you Ella Marat... One day Black" she grinned before leaning forward to capture his lips. Yes, he thought as he held her tighter to him, her lips molded on his, if I am here in 5 years I will be the happiest luckiest man alive._

 

I gasped awake, pulled from the sweet depths of happiness by a loud banging. I clenched my eyes, desperate to hold onto the warmth of her skin but it was already fading in the morning light. If I tried hard enough I could still feel the softness of her unruly curls. Another loud bang ripped it away again.

I had begged off finishing the story yesterday after the kids had finished cleaning. I wanted to but couldn’t. I just didn’t have it in me. My emotions were everywhere. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the sting and finally opened them.

“Sirius?” Harry’s voice rang through my closed door. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, willing myself to calm down. It was not Harry’s fault he pulled me from the only goddamn place I was happy anymore!

“Come in.” I said a few minutes later when I was calm enough. The smell of coffee hit me before the sight of my Godson did. He stood awkwardly at my door. I sat up and leant against the headboard, waving him in.

“I wanted to get here before Mrs. Weasley.” He said before walking over to hand me a cup of coffee. He had a mug of his own which he held close.

I sighed and took a sip. I love having a full house, I do, but sometimes that woman did my head in and I wasn’t even awake yet! “War path or mothering?” I took another sip and nodded my head towards the bed so he could sit down. If it was James or anyone else that was in the old crowd, they would have dove head first onto the bed and under the covers. There was no shame or boundaries when it came to our friendship. Many days were spent in James’ or mine bed curled up talking shit. I took another sip. Merlin, I missed those days.

Harry sat timidly on the corner of my bed and held his mug tighter to his chest. “Both. I don’t know what started her off this morning. The twins aren’t here and we cleaned all the way up to dinner and then cause there was no story to distract us, we cleaned some more! She keeps changing her mind. She was yelling at Ron for not cleaning the curtains yesterday properly but when Hermione pipped up and took some of the blame, Mrs. Weasley told her not to worry and she really wished that we didn’t have to clean and she was sorry for taking over then she turns around to us all and starts giving us todays jobs.” He paused looked wide eyed at me. “I grabbed two mugs and ran up here. Sorry to wake you but I needed an excuse. Things were getting crazy.” I chuckled deeply and threw a pillow at Harry who took it and put it behind his back. He was slowly relaxing. I could turn him into a snuggler yet.

“I don’t blame you for running.”

“Did I wake you?” He seemed worried. I shook my head, deciding to put the kid out of his misery.

“I was awake a few minutes before you knocked. Besides, you brought coffee so I can forgive you.” The silence was comfortable and warm. My thoughts wondered back to my dream.

“Sirius?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you sure you are okay?”

“Yeah Pup I am okay.” I ran a hand threw my hair. I’m sure it was sticking up all over the place but I couldn’t bring myself to care. It’s not like Harry could say anything with the crazy mop on top of his head. “It’s not as hard as I expected but it’s not bloody easy either.” I assumed he was talking about the story.

He shook his head. “I meant in general. The whole hiding, being stuck here, everyone thinking you are a murderer thing.” He took a small sip. “I worry about you.”

“Did Remus send you in?” the surprise on his face was enough to let me know that he wasn’t under Remus’ orders.

He cocked his head to the left and it was such a James move that my heart ached. “Why would Remus send me in?”

“Man thinks I am going to make my mental state worse if I am left to dive deeper into the past.” I scoffed and swigged the last of my coffee. “He seems to forget that I have had twelve years of the past to dwell on.”

“I can understand where he is coming from.” He took a sip of his coffee. “No offences Sirius but you do have your moments that lack clarity.”

I nudged him with my doona covered foot. “Alright smart ass. You spend twelve years in Azzy and tell me you’re still all there.” Silence covered us.

“It’s harder than you let on isn’t it?”

“Yeah Pup. I never speak about her to anyone ever. Remus and I have had a few conversations about the past but she never comes up. It’s been thirteen years but still feels like yesterday.”

He placed the cup on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest. “Then why are you telling us? Not that I am complaining, I love hearing it, I do but I don’t want you to be in anymore pain.”

“You are a good man Harry. Your parents and Ella would be very proud.” I placed my now empty cup on my bedside table and wiggled back in the pillows a bit more. “I don’t know why I decided to tell her story. I guess it was time. It hurts, Harry, more than I could ever put into words. But …” he turned and looked me while resting his cheek on his knee.  “It helps. It’s nice to know that you kids like my wife. And I know how much it means to you to hear more than just the pranks we got up to.”

“She was really special huh?”

I nodded and smiled. “Yeah. She was the Phoenix of the dating pool that one.” A small timid knock interrupted our conversation.

“Sirius? Are you awake?” Hermione’s soft voice echoed through the room.  Harry blushed. I chuckled.

“How goes the girl troubles?” I took a dig. He flipped me off and blushed harder. I barked out a laugh. Hermione knocked again.

“Sirius?”

“Come in Hermione.” I called nudging Harry with my foot. He took the hint and crawled up the bed to sit against the headboard. It was odd seeing him there. It was Ella’s side, always had been but at the same time it had been James spot before her. It seemed that history was making a full circle. My heart ached.  Hermione peered in and smiled at the sight of Harry.

“Thought I’d find you here.” She said stepping further in. The smell of bacon and eggs hit me and my stomach rumbled. “The twins swapped Mrs. Weasley’s cooking pots for rubber ones … I strongly suggest you stay hiding.” She waved her wand and two separate trays of breakfast landed on mine and Harry’s lap. “Don’t know how they did it considering they weren’t even here but she is mental.”

“You are a Goddess amongst women Hermione.” I threw her a grin before tucking into the small pile of bacon and egg sandwiches. A cup of coffee replaced my empty cup.

She waved her hand, used to my brass. “Can’t let you starve and I also don’t want you to get caught up in the war zone.” She sat herself down on the corner of the bed Harry had vacated with prompt. I hid a grin in my sandwich. She had seemed more relaxed and comfortable in her own skin these days. I am not sure whether she was growing up or just happy, but it was a welcomed change.

“You okay Harry?” she asked, turning those big brown eyes to him. Harry swallowed his mouthful and flashed her meek grin.

“All good Hermione. Mrs Weasley was on the war path earlier and thought I’d wake Sirius up and save him the pain.” They laughed and it was official. I was team Hermione. I don’t even care if she wasn’t the girl Harry was falling for, I was on her team.

Hermione sighed and pushed back her wild curls. I had a flash back to Ella making the same moves. “I don’t know why they push her. One of these days she will snap.” A loud crash echoed downstairs.

“OOOOO THOSE TWO!!!” We heard Mrs. Weasley screech. Harry and Hermione cringed.

“Best not be going down there any time soon.” I took a sip of my coffee. “She’ll rip you all apart. Go and get the others. If I know pranksters, the twins will be around here somewhere …” a loud pop echoed through the room. Quick as lightening, the three of us had our wands out. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes that Harry had moved as if to jump in front of Hermione. The two red headed menaces grinned sheepishly.

“Should have knocked.”

“Right Fred. Probably a good idea.”

“What did you two do?” Hermione asked with a sigh as we lowered our wands.

Fred shrugged while George looked anywhere but at us. “Nothing to worry your pretty little head about Hermione. But in saying that … do you mind if we hide up here Sirius old chap?”

I chuckled and waved my hands towards the couches near the fireplace to the left of the bed. One of the first things I did when I got back here was strip my room, expand it by double and made it into a nice comfortable suit. I would never admit to anyone other than Remus and only because he already knew, but it was modelled on mine and Ella’s old room in our house. The bed was the same one from our house too. The scent of her had faded over time much to my depression.

“By all means gents, take a seat. I was just telling Harry and Hermione here to go and round up the others before your mother hunts them down.”

“No need. I found them lurking up the hall.” Remus interrupted with a grin stepping into the room to show a sheepish Ron and Ginny. Remus was levitating a large tray of tea and coffee as well as a few breakfast pastries. Looks like everyone had the same idea this morning.

“What in the name of Merlin’s underpants did you two do? Mum is going mental!” Ginny said moving to sit in between her brothers. They rubbed her hair and George threw an arm over her shoulders.

“Fear not dear sister…”

“It will blow over soon.” They said. Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed.

“So we’re just going to hide out here yeah?” Ron sat on the opposite couch. I nodded, not moving from my spot in the bed.

“Seems like a safe bet. She doesn’t come up here and she knows better than to enter my room. You should be safe until your father calms her down.”

Remus shook his head and went to sit on the bed, the tea tray landing on the table in front of everyone. “Move over Harry there’s a lad.” Harry frowned but moved over closer to me as Remus lay against the pillows. “I don’t know why you try to provoke her. Rule one of pranksters, never prank where you sleep.”

“Unless it was Peter or James than all bets were off.” I chimed in. Remus nodded in agreement.

Hermione smiled at the three of us. “Comfy?” She asked. I nodded as did the Harry and Remus.

“Would you believe that we use to do this all the time? Even when we left Hogwarts.” Remus said. “Many pranks, woes and fears were sorted out here.”

“That doesn’t surprise me at all.” She replied leaning against the bed post. “Guess it’s pointless asking if you are going to get out of bed then?

“Not a chance in hell love.” I winked. Harry chuckled and nestled back further, making himself comfortable. Hermione smiled and shook her head, her wild hair covering her face. Yep, whatever it was that was making Hermione more relaxed was great in my book.

“So Sirius, Remus … reckon we can hear more?” Ron asking, somewhat hesitantly. I knew he didn’t want to offend or scare me off.

“Not much else we can do really until Molly calms down.” I looked over at Remus who shrugged.

“I don’t see why not.” The kids grinned widely and settled back. I pulled the blankets further up over me and rubbed my jaw.

“So, Ella spoke, I was shocked. James was still out and Remus had headed home. Ready?”

**__ **

**_ \------------------------------------------------------PAGE BREAK-------------------------------------------------------------- _ **

 

“Remind me to never go out again. People are bat shit crazy I swear to Merlin.” James entered the room in a flurry. Sirius grinned and leant back in the chair. He and Ella had been chatting for the last few minutes … well he had been chatting. Ella merely listened and added a few yes or nos. She had yet to ask what she was doing there and what had happened but Sirius didn’t mind. He would rather not have that conversation for a while.

“Rough day James?” Sirius smirked as James flipped him off.

“Laugh it up Pads. You weren’t the one who was knocked over the head repeatedly with a cane by a old witch who just had to have owl treats. Ignoring the fact that there were at least three tables of the bloody things, apparently I was in the way with the one packet she wanted!” he ran a hand through his hair. “I hate people most days.”

“Not all people are terrible.” Ella piped up. Sirius looked over at her but she was looking at the blanket over her legs. He grinned widely.

“Okay you have me there but at times they just really…“  James whipped around and stared at Ella. “Did you….?” He turned to Sirius who was struggling to hold back his laughter. “Did she…?”

“Talk?” Ella offered raising her head to look at James. His jaw fell open and he just stared.

“You…?”

“Speak English? Yes.” It seemed that Ella might just have a sense of humor. ”Quite well actually.” Scratch that. This girl was hilarious. Sirius barked out a laugh which got louder as James’ jaw dropped. Ella looked back at her blanket. James looked at Sirius who was struggling to get his breath back.

“I leave for a bloody hour and suddenly she speaks. Just goes to show … she likes you more.” James huffed and crossed his arms, throwing himself into a chair facing the bed. Sirius clapped him on the back while still chuckling.

“Common occurrence mate.” He joked. James rolled his eyes and smiled over at Ella.

“So what do we call you then sweet cheeks?” he asked. Ella frowned at him.

“Anything but that please. No wonder Lily hasn’t taken notice yet.” With that her cheeks reddened and she looked back down at the blanket. Sirius doubled over in laughter while James, for the second time in as many minutes, felt his jaw drop.

“I’m sorry. It just slipped out. Please…” Ella rushed to calm the seemingly angry young man but to her surprise he joined his friend in laughter.

“Don’t be sorry. That was hilarious. And for the record I don’t call Lily sweet cheeks.” James wiped a tear from behind his glasses as Sirius held onto his stomach.

“You shouldn’t call anyone sweet cheeks. It’s tacky.” Ella nodded once. James grinned.

“You and I are going to get along just fine. James.” He held out his hand. Ella hesitated before placing her hand in his.

“Ella. And we will get along just fine if you call me only Ella.” The corner of her mouth curled up in what Sirius guessed to be a small smile and let go.

“Can you tell me how I got here?” she asked after a few minutes of silence.

“We found you behind some bushes in the park a few weeks ago. You were banged up pretty shockingly.” James answered instantly. Sirius had been waiting for this. “Do you remember what happened?” Ella frowned and nodded.

“I wasn’t sure it would work.”

“What wouldn’t?” James asked.

“Appration. It had been a long time since I did it, I wasn’t sure whether or not I could do it. I don’t understand why here though? I am almost positive I don’t know this place.”

“What did you think of?” Sirius asked.

“Somewhere safe.”  He had a feeling that was as far as they were going to get out of her.

“Well like I told you before you are safe here. We’re in Godric’s Hollow in England.” James answered again. “This is my family’s house. As you might have been able to tell.”

“What happened to you?” Sirius couldn’t help but ask. It had been bugging him for weeks now.

Ella shook her head. “If it is all the same to you, I would rather keep it to myself. Please don’t be offended. I … I don’t want to talk about it. Living it was more than enough.”

“So where are you from then?” James changed the topic. Ella smiled her corner smile again.

“Depends on how old I was.”

“Huh?” the boys asked.

“I was born in Romania but we travelled a lot when I was younger. The accent is all Romanian though.”

“Gypsies?” Sirius asked. He had read about the wandering gypsy tribes when they first found out she was Romanian. It seemed like an interesting culture. It would be interesting to learn more. They seemed very mischievous. Maybe she could help them with a prank or two.

“More like nomads.” Ella smiled.

“And what was that like?”

“Brilliant.” Her eyes seemed to sparkle. “Most children would hate it I know, but we saw so much … made so many memories…” she trailed off with a frown and sad look. Sirius’ heart reached out for her. Surely being away from her family for so long would be taking its toll. The thought sent another strange feeling through him. She would have to go back. Back to her family and away from them. But her family was all gone weren’t they? She was the last Marat after all? In saying that, he was sure that there were plenty of other family to take her in and judging by his limited readings, Gypsies were a very community based group. Surely she would have someone who missed her and wanted her home?

“I’m sure you miss your family.” James murmured. Sirius held back a wince. Was it right to use the information that they knew about her as a way to make her open up? It didn’t seem fair that they knew all this stuff about her. _But you don’t know that much_ his conscious muttered. _A little bit of pushing won’t do any harm?_

“I have no family.” Ella said softly.  Sirius’ heart sank. He hated his family with a passion but it didn’t mean he wished they were all dead. Besides, he had the Potter’s now who were the best family anyone could ask for. They had to find a way to make her see that although they didn’t _really_ know each other, she had a place here with them. Like most cases, James seemed to read his mind. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

“You have family.” Ella looked up at him. “Here, with us. I know we aren’t much and Sirius here is a right pain in the arse but you can have us if you want to.”

“But … you do not even know me.” Ella tilted her head at him.

James smiled and patted her hand. “It doesn’t matter. I’ve told you before. You are our responsibility. We found you, looked after you and now you are ours.”

“And if I decline?” Sirius heart sank even lower.

“Then once you are healed enough and Dad gives you the all clear, you are free to go on your way. You aren’t a prisoner. You are our friend. Family. In case you haven’t realized, Mum has a thing for strays so if you decide to decline, then you can be the one to tell her.” He lent back in his chair. “It’s your choice. I … We” he looked over at Sirius. “We would like to get to know you. You’ve been here for a couple of months now and we are rather attached to you but it is your choice. We will help you whatever you decide.”

Ella’s eyes looked strangely wet and she sniffled delicately. “I think I would like to get to know you both better too. I haven’t felt safe in a long time. Here … well … I think I am getting there.” She smiled and Sirius’ heart melted right there. He swore to anyone who was listening that he would protect this girl no matter what happened or where she ended up. There was something special about her and there was no denying the fact he was slightly attracted to her. It was just … her. He would protect her. James, Remus, Peter and him would become her family. She would have people to confide in and make her realize that things were different now. She would have people to protect her and care for her. She was safe. She would be okay.  She had a home there with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out .. I couldn't get it to sound just right but I am happy with it now.  
> As always, let me know what you think.
> 
> x


End file.
